A Chance at Love
by Coolgirl123
Summary: What would happen if Char proposed to Ella and she hadn't broken the curse? Will Hattie win? Let's hope not!
1. The first ball: Lela's appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted or anything from it.

I was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready with Mandy. As I was cooking thousands and thousands of quail eggs I heard multiple squeals of delight coming from Hattie's room. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Then I went with Mandy and the others servants and we set the breakfast on the table where Hattie, Mum Olga, and Olive were already seated. They quickly finished and left. The other servants and me winced at the disgusting plates before us and took them to the kitchen to be washed.

The first ball was to be held today and I had to awaken early to scrub the floors. While I was scrubbing I heard Hattie rush down the hallway screaming so loudly that I thought she would explode.

"Ella remember it's the day of the ball so after you clean you must come and get me ready for the ball! OH IT'S WONDERFUL!!!!!!! I WILL GO TO THE BALL LOOKING RAVISHING AND MY BELOVED PRINCE WILL ASK ME FOR MY HAND IN MARRIAGE!

I was sick to my stomach. I knew that would never happen and I wanted her to be quiet and quit her nonsense so I said, "Hattie, please be quiet I'm trying to work." I knew it was a mistake because Hattie reached down and slapped me.

"I can do whatever I want! I'm your better! And how dare you talk back to me you SERVANT!" Then smiling wickedly she kicked over the bucket of soapy water and the water spread all over the floor and since I was kneeling it soaked the hem of my dress.

"Now no more of your complaining Ella! I want you to finish that and get me ready in ten minutes or I will see to it that you will surely be punished!" Then she turned on her heal and left fuming.

As I was scrubbing furiously at the newly found stain I was thinking of Char. Oh how I wish I was married to him. I knew that if I didn't have this curse I would never have become a servant to my horrible stepfamily and I would be married to him.

But I pushed that aside and kept scrubbing cause I knew it couldn't be helped. Finally after I had finished scrubbing the floors I walked to Hattie's room to get her ready. The preparations were endless.

Hattie complained the whole time. "It's not tight enough Ella. Pull harder." She whined. My fingers were white and they started to bleed from tugging at her laces so much. I tried pulling as hard as I could hoping that she would suffocate.

Breathless I said, "There is that good?" "Let me see." She looked in the mirror and smiled. "I shall be desolate if you don't remember me, Prince." She said to her reflection. Then she turned her head and spoke over her shoulder. "Pearls would set my hair off to advantage. Fetch them, there's a good girl."

Fuming I went over to the table, got them, brought them back, and put them through her curls in a elaborate style. She smiled. "And now my makeup and hair."

Then Mum Olga came to the door and shouted, "Hattie, we must leave! It's getting late!" " I'll be there in a moment mother." Hattie said not looking up from her hair. Mum Olga looked annoyed. "Alright my dear but do hurry."

Sighing I got the things I needed and then set to work. I put foundation, blush, kohl, mascara, and lipstick on her that was in a dark color. Then I combed out her hair again and again.

"Hattie! Hurry up!" Hattie was getting annoyed. "ALRIGHT MOTHER! I'll be down in a minute!" She turned to me. "Finish up Ella!" Sighing again, I finally finished brushing her hair.

"Good now fetch me my necklace." I dropped the brush and walked over to Hattie's jewelry box, which was gold with gems scattered everywhere.

I opened the jewelry box and found my mother's necklace. Hands trembling I took it out, and looked at it wishing it were still mine. From behind me I heard Hattie yell, "Well, give it to me!"

I walked over to Hattie, put it on her, and fastened it. She smiled. "Good girl Ella." "HATTIE!" "Alright Mother I'm coming!"

She turned to me with a malicious gleam in her eyes. "Am I not magnificent Ella? Don't you wish you could look as I do and go to the ball?" " Magnificent, ravishing. Yes I wish I could." Anything to make her leave.

Hattie looked at herself in the mirror again and said, "I am perfect. Prince Charmont will surely be captivated by my beauty." Then she got up and left.

I snorted. As if she would ever be beautiful. Then I went to the kitchen to let Mandy know I was ready. Nodding, she produced a tub, a fleecy towel, a fine scrub brush, and some of Hattie's best bath soaps and oils.

"Tonight I'll be your lady in waiting." She said, pouring steaming water into the tub.

An hour or so later I was extremely cleaner. My hair had been brushed until it was shiny. I had makeup on and I was wearing a spring green gown embroidered with leaves of darker green and plump yellows buds. My waist tapered to a narrow point, and my train trailed two feet behind me. In the glass, I saw Mandy curtsy.

"You're lovely, Lady." She hugged me and I inhaled the scent of freshly baked bread. I lived my mask, which covered half of my face. With it I was no longer Ella.

I wasn't perfectly dressed either. I had no jewels. But I didn't have to be the most lovely person at the ball I only had to see Char.

When I went to the door it was raining. I couldn't go to the ball in this. "Oh Mandy what can I do?" "Oh sweet you can stay home."

But I wanted to go I had to see Char. "Can't you do small magic?" "No sweet. I'm sorry." Suddenly mad I said, "I wish you were a real fairy.

"Lucinda come to my aid." "Ella don't..." But Lucinda appeared before us. "Ahh Child. What do you need?" I explained.

"Going to a ball like that? No that won't do." Suddenly my neck was heavy with jewels. Mandy snorted. "Maybe it's a bit much."

The jewels disappeared and were replaced with a white shimmery chain on which hung a white lily made of the same kind of glass as my slippers. On my head I lifted off a tiara fashioned as a garland of the same flowers.

"It's beautiful." Lucinda replaced it upon my head. "Now you will need a coach. That shouldn't be too troublesome."

"How can you make a coach small magic? And horses, and a coachman, and footmen. People and animals! You've forgotten your lesson!" Mandy demanded.

"But I won't shape them from air. I'll form them from real things. That should satisfy your needs Mandy."

Mandy grunted and I knew she had not agreed. "This evening I spied a giants cart filled with pumpkins. A orange carriage will be splendid."

Outside I heard a rumbling noise and a huge pumpkin rolled towards us. Lucinda winked at me. "Look, child."

The pumpkin had been transformed into a gleaming coach with brass door handles and windows through which lacy curtains peeked. 

"Mice will make plump horses." She said.

Six fat brown mice raced across the tiles of the hall. They vanished, and six horses appeared before the coach. A white rat became the coachman, and six lizards were transformed into footmen.

"They're wonderful!" I said. "Thank you!" She beamed. Mandy glowered. "Anything can happen, you idiot!"

"What can happen? I'll make it safer. Ella my child you must leave the ball early or else everything will be as it once was until the next ball. The tiara and necklace will disappear."

I would only have three hours with Char. It would have to be enough.

"Goodbye Mandy." "Wait!" She went to the kitchen and was back with her umbrella. "There sweet. I won't hug you and muss your dress." She kissed me. "Go now."

I walked to the carriage and was handed in. I was off to the ball.

A few guest were still arriving when my carriage reached the castle. Checking to make sure my mask was securely tied I got out.

Inside the castle were tapestries and statues made of marble. Many women were in a line waiting to see Char and were unmasked so he could admire their beauty.

A young squire came up to me with a glass of wine. "Mistress..." It was delightful not to be a servant. "The prince is greeting his guests. They're each scheming to make to prince propose marriage on the spot." He bowed. "Dance with me, Lady. The line will wait."

"With pleasure." I said and we began to dance. Char smiled at each guest, bowed, nodded, spoke. Once he laughed. The damsel who had caused the laughter was of middle height, slender, with blond, wavy hair cascading to her waist. She had removed her mask but I couldn't see her face.

My dance ended as the clock struck a quarter before ten. "Thank you," I said. "No squire can hold a lady's attention tonight." He left me.

Just over two hours remained. I retired to a chair at the end of the hall. As close to Char as I dared. Finally when one guest remained before Hattie I hurried to him before she could get to him.

I curtsied and he bowed. "What is your name, Lady?" He said politely. "Lela." "Do you live here in Frell, Lady Lela?" "In Bast, Highness."

He looked past me ready to move on. "I hope you enjoy the ball and your stay in Frell." I couldn't let him go. "Abensa ohudo. Isseni imi essete urebu amouffa." I spoke with a heavy Kyrrian accent.

"You speak Ayorthaian!" His attention was captured. "Not well. My uncle was born there. He's a singer. His voice can charm wood."

"I miss their songs. I was glad to leave, but now I miss everything." I hummed a stanza from an Ayorthaian song. Soon Char joined me and near us I saw heads turn. Hattie glowered at me from across the room.

He bowed again. "Would you favor me with a dance?" I curtsied and he took my hands. We started dancing. "Have we met before Lady?" "I've never left Bast but I've longed to see Frell my whole life."

He nodded and we dance a gavotte until I was out of breath and excited. "I love a gavotte. The rush, the sweep, the whoosh!"

Char nodded. "It's the same with stair rails. Do you like to slide?" He said eagerly. I panicked. I was acting too much like myself.

"No, Majesty. I'm terrified of heights." " Oh." He sounded polite again. "Do you?" "Do I what?" "Like to slide down stair rails?"

"Oh yes, I used to." "I wish I could enjoy it. This fear of heights is an affliction." He nodded showing not much interest. I was losing him.

"Especially. As I've grown taller." I added. He stared then laughed. The clock struck a half-hour after eleven.

"Half after eleven! I've neglected my guests. If you care to partake of them, the refreshments are in the next room. I'll look for you later."

He hoped to see me again! I rushed out of the hall to the carriage, the coachman flicked the reins, and we left for home.


	2. The second ball: Lela's reappearance

In the morning Hattie told me about her share in the ball, ordering me to sit on a second hand stool while the family ate their breakfast.

"He danced with me. And only good manners prevented him from spending the rest of the evening at my side." Hattie said, her teeth stained purple from a blueberry muffin.

"When will you pay me?" Olive asked. "Must I pay? Aren't you glad you dance with the prince?" "You said you'd give me three coins for every time he couldn't dance with anyone else because of me. You owe me...she pause to think. "Eight coins." She thought.

"How many times did he dance with you?" I asked. "Three times. I asked him four times, but the last time he said he had to see to his other guests."

Later after about two long tedious of getting Hattie and Olive ready for the ball I was allowed to get ready myself. Mandy bathed me, put makeup on me, and dressed me in a pretty silver blue gown with a pale purple petticoat. My tiara and jewels were lovely pink roses.

When I was ready Mandy called the carriage and I got in. We rode on to the ball. At the ball there was no receiving line so I decided to wait and sat in a chair.

While I was sitting I looked at Char's dance partners. He danced three times with the yellow-haired wench who made him laugh the night before. She wore no mask and was lovely. I couldn't leave him to her.

Char saw me. Over the shoulder of his partner he mouthed, "Wait for me." So I waited until he stopped dancing and approached me.

"Will you dance?" he asked. "I've looked for you." He held out his hand to me, which I took and we started to dance. "I was here the whole time. I watched you." I said.

"And what did you see?" "An excellent host who had little real enjoyment in the ball." "Was it so apparent?" "It was to me."

He seemed uneasy so he changed the subject. "Will you be here tomorrow? My father asked me to perform an Ayorthaian song."

"When will you sing?" "Sometimes late. By then, hopefully many of the guests will be gone. They shouldn't all hear their future ruler disgrace himself."

I didn't want him to feel bad so I said, "There will be no disgrace, not if you were taught in Ayortha. What will you sing?" " A homecoming song." He started to sing in my ear.

"_Oak, Granite,_

_Lilies by the road,_

_Remember me?_

_I remember you._

_Clover hills,_

_Remember me?_

_Sister, child,_

_Grown tall,_

_Remember me?_

_I remember you._

We finished dancing. "There's more. I want you to hear it. Will you?" I decided to come late tomorrow. "I'd be delighted to, but I must leave now tonight as I'm expected home by twelve."

I would have to leave because what if my jewelry vanished right then! "Oh. I hoped...I'm sorry. I mustn't..." He bowed.

I curtsied. "Till tomorrow, Majesty." He caught my hand. "One last thing. Please, call me Char."

When I got home I discarded my gown and jewels, went to my room, and opened my magic book to find any letters.

There was one from Char. I read:

How dare she! That fright-Hattie-rushed at me the instant Lela left. "Some wenches will stoop to anything to intrigue a man. I would be devastated if I had to wear a mask in order to be interesting." She warned me the mask might conceal anything: a deformity, advancing age, the face of an unknown bandit. "If I were sovereign I would order her to remove her mask." She said. I wanted to reply, "If you were sovereign, every Kyrrian would wish you'd wear one.

_Certainly I've wondered why Lela hides her face, but it may be the custom in Bast. If she's a bandit, she's courageous to come to court. More likely she is disfigured. Maybe she has a scar, or one eyelid droops, or her nose is a mottled purple. I don't care. I'm pleased to have found a friend at these balls, where I'm expected to find only tedium._

Does Ella-Lela want more than friendship? Why did I write that name? Did she come to these balls, as every other maiden did, hoping to wed a prince?

_I confess: I do wish to see her face._

I turned the page and found a letter from Olive to Hattie.

_You o me 6 KJs. I danced with him to times wen you wer eeting. Pa me._


	3. The third ball: Unmasking and found out

Later on today after I finished cleaning Hattie called me to her room to get her ready for the last ball. As I was getting her ready she told me about the last ball.

"And that WENCH Lela stole Char from me at the ball! Can you believe that some ugly wench would actually pose as someone attractive to Char? I mean she hadn't even taken her mask off yet! Ooh! I hate her! I vow to get her mask off at the ball tonight and disgrace her in front of everyone!"

I gasped. I would have to be extra careful when I went to the ball tonight because otherwise Hattie would find me out. So as the day wore on I had to suffer to Hattie's constant ordering and bragging.

"And the gown I'm wearing tonight is golden brocade with lace, bell sleeves with ribbons, and a hoop ball skirt that has a giant bow on the back! Oh isn't it wonderful?"

"It's magnificent," I said sarcastically as I was tying her corset. She didn't seem to notice as she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Tighter Ella! I must look my best for this is the last ball making it the most important one!" I rolled my eyes and pulled harder. "Yes Hattie."

Finally when I couldn't pull much more I said, "Will that do? I can pull no longer!" Hattie looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes it's good. Now, my dress."

Sighing, I went across the room, picked up the heavy garment, came back, and dressed Hattie in it. "Oh it's a fantastic dress! Don't I look lovely Ella?"

I looked up. Quite frankly she looked like a giant candle with a human head. "Yes, ravishing 'Madam'". Hattie smiled at the comment and said, "Yes I look quite delightful. Now my hair."

I sighed. It was gonna be a long day...

Finally about three hours or so later Hattie was done. "Oh I shall swoon all!" She turned to me. "Goodbye Ella I hope you have a fun time here...CLEANING!" She laughed and as she left I heard her laughs echo down the hallway.

Fuming I went downstairs and I slipped out of the manor to the greenhouse near the menagerie. There I picked daises and wove the flowers into a garland to replace Lucinda's tiara. I couldn't were my jewels if I was going to stay after midnight.

My gown for the last ball was my favorite: white, with a low neckline edged in lace. The skirt parted in front to reveal a petticoat with three lace flounces. In back, my skirt was tied with a large bow that flowed into the graceful sweep of my train.

I faced myself in the mirror and began to set the garland in my hair, but Mandy stopped me. "Here's something better, love.

She handed me two packages wrapped in tissue paper. "Open them." There was a tiara of woven silver leaves and a silver chain on which hung an aster made of lapis.

"Oh Mandy!" "I bought them at the market. They won't disappear at midnight." She placed the tiara on my head and fastened the chain around my neck.

"You make them beautiful, sweet." I looked in the mirror. Mandy's selections added something that Lucinda's creations hadn't-just right for my gown and just right for me.

At the castle Char was waiting for me at the entrance. When the carriage drove up he dashed to help me out before the before the coachman could step down.

"You look splendid." He said bowing. I was touched. "Thank you." When we went inside he said, "Your carriage is an unusual color." "Not in Bast." If Char did know about Bast, I was in trouble-unless orange coaches were common there.

He took my arm. "May I visit you there?" "Bast would be honored." "And you?" "I'd be honored, too." "If I'm going to visit your family, you should meet mine."

"I'd be delighted to...someday." I said hopefully. "Now is a good time. They're nearby; you're nearby." I panicked. "Now? King Jerrold?"

He chuckled. "That's who my father is." "But..." "He's kind to everyone except ogres. You needn't worry." The king and queen rose when they saw us. I curtsied, blushing for wearing a mask before them.

"Mother, Father, may I introduce Lady Lela, my new friend and acquaintance from Bast, where the carriages are orange."

King Jerrold approached me and took my hand. "Lady Lela. Welcome to Frell." Queen Daria embraced me, "Most welcome. I've longed to meet the maiden my son loves."

Char looked embarrassed. "I don't love her Mother. That is, I like her, certainly." Queen Daria looked at my face. "I can't see through your mask, but you remind me of a lady I admired. She had the most playful spirit I ever knew." She then whispered to me, "If you are like her then Char has chosen well."

I knew she had meant Mother. Char spoke again. "Lady Lela is proof that I haven't been distant and polite to everyone." "Excellent proof," King Jerrold said. "Bring us more proof and we shall be convinced." Then suddenly he frowned at my mask. I wished I wasn't wearing it in front of him.

"We should return to my guests." Char said quickly. As we left, I heard Queen Daria say; "I don't remember any orange coaches in Bast."

When we were back in the hall Char told me, "I'm sorry but I must be polite and distant some more guests. Save a dance for me later."

I didn't want him to go but nodded and he left. So I watched people dance while also turning down partners.

"Mistress..." I gasped silently and saw Hattie approach me. What would I do if she tried to get me to take my mask off?"

"I've wanted to catch you alone, my dear. I am Lady Hattie daughter of Dame Olga."

Lela had no reason to hate Hattie. "I'm happy to meet another Frellan."

"Charmont says you live in Bast." No one called him Charmont.

Then she kept making comments about my family and circumstances; continually pressing me until I said, "I hadn't thought it was customary here to interrogate visitors."

"I apologize." Hattie said although she didn't sound like she meant it. "But one has to be careful when connected to royalty. You see, Charmont and I have an understanding. We are secretly engaged."

Had she gone mad to speak such a falsehood?

"To protect him, I must ask that you remove your mask. I must see what lies beneath."

I was frightened but mad so I calmed and said coolly, "You may ask, but I will not. Good evening, Lady Hattie." I lifted up my skirt, turned, and began to walk away.

"Lela, there you are!" It was Char. He grabbed my hands and said, "Now dance with me. Your prince commands you to. I want to spend the rest of the ball with you." He said. He bowed to Hattie who stood a few feet away staring at us.

"Excuse us." I curtsied, and Hattie glowered shaking with fury.

He led me to he dance floor and started the waltz. "They are all asking about you." He said, pulling me close as the dance required.

"'Who is this mysterious stranger?' they say. " The maiden who wears a mask." " Why..." He stopped himself and changed subjects, speaking of court affairs.

I wondered how many more dances we'd have before midnight and Lela would be gone forever. Unable to hold back my tears I cried and a tear rolled down my cheek.

Char noticed. "Lela, I'm so sorry!" he said remorsefully. I was startled. "Why? What are you saying? I'm the one to apologize. I wasn't listening. I was thinking about how sad I'll be to leave Frell. There's no more balls every night." I laughed.

Char looked sad. "But you can come back, can't you?" "I suppose. But it won't be the same. You can never go back to a moment when you were happy."

"That's true." The dance ended. "Let's go outside. Every time the musicians start up, I'm reminded of all the maidens with whom I should be dancing."

We went outside and strolled the castle gardens with the moonlight above us. I kept listening for chimes from the clock.

We sat on a bench and talked until Char finally said, "That's enough. I can face them now." We went inside and we started dancing again.

"Soon it'll be time for me to sing. After that, I'll either be surrounded by worshipping music lovers or be shunned by all."

I didn't want him to be this way. "They'll love you. And I know I would never shun you." " I wonder. You may shun me if you know the truth." He took a breath and was suddenly quite formal.

"I apologize if I unintentionally rose your expectations, but I've resolved never to marry." "You didn't mislead me. I've only been saving stories for home. I'll tell them, 'The prince said thus and so to me, and I said thus and so back to him. And Mother, I made him laugh. I made our prince laugh. And Father, one night he danced with almost no one except me.' 'What did he wear?' My sister will want to know. 'Did he have his sword with him always?' Father will ask."

Suddenly Char tightened his hold on my wrist and he looked very serious. I felt my heart pound in my chest. "Marriage is supposed to be forever, but friendship can be forever too. Will you..."

I felt something at the back of my head. Hattie, dancing nearby with the Earl of Demby, grabbed hold of my mask and quickly pulled it off. It fluttered to the ground. I let go of Char and covered my face with my hands, but not quickly enough.


	4. Silent tears and unbroken curses

"Ella!" Hattie shrieked. She and Char both stared at me. "Ella?" Char gasped. Thinking quickly I broke away from him and ran away. "No! Ella!" He screamed and ran after me but Hattie stopped him. "Forget her Highness, she is nothing but a betraying wench. I love you much more than she ever would."

Char was angry. "Ok number one: She is not a betraying wench! And number two: Get out of my presence Lady and leave me alone!"

He tried to run after me again but Hattie clung to him. "No your Highness! I won't allow you to get hurt!" Shoving her off him he yelled frustrated, "Madam, I clearly don't know what you are talking about! Now move!"

Hattie looked hurt and deeply saddened by this but did as she was told and stepped aside. As I rounded a bush I saw her glare daggers at me. I gulped but kept running. Knowing that she would surely punish me.

I began to look for a way out and saw the castle exit but I had to run through a maze that was ahead of me. Sighing I ran to the start of it but was stopped momentarily.

Looking, over I saw the skirt of my gown was caught on a stem. I turned around and tried to get it free while being careful not to tear it.

Char was approaching. "Ella! Wait!" Giving a cry of yelp I pulled my skirt from the stem without damaging it and picking up my skirts I continued running.

I walked past various hedges until I finally got out of the maze. As I ran I saw Char was still in the maze. When I was about to leave the garden I felt my slipper slip from my foot and I turned back to get it.

But I saw Char was running towards me so I left it and ran home. On my way home I notice a pumpkin sitting uselessly in the line of carriages and a rat scurried past me.

Maybe when I got home Mandy would know what to do. How could I have gone to the balls? To put Char and Kyrria in such danger!

"Mandy!" I shouted as soon as I reached the manor. A servant stared at me. I ran into the kitchen. "I've endangered Char again, and Kyrria! Oh what can I do Mandy?"

"Pack your things." Mandy said quickly. "Where shall I go?" "I'll come with you. We'll find work as cooks. Hurry."

"Can't you pack for us using small magic?" "Nothing is small magic in a moment like this. Go!"

Fairies! I raced to my room and began to throw things in my carpetbag. I had little; it would be the work of a minute. I heard the door open downstairs. There were voices. We've never managed to leave. I tore off my ball gown and jewels and donned my tattered servant's wear, rubbing the sooty skirt across my face. I carefully folded the gown and my other gowns along with my other jewels and put them in my carpetbag. Over my hair I tied a ragged length of linen.

Nancy appeared at my door. "It's the prince! He wants to see everyone." I didn't move. "He won't eat us. At least I hope not. Come along my dear." She giggled nervously.

I followed her with my heart pounding against my chest so loud it drowned out all thoughts.

He stood in the hall with his knights and the entire household. I hated him to see me covered in rags and cinders.

I saw Hattie glare daggers at me and whisper, "I'm going to talk to you afterwards." Her glare scared me.

I stood behind the tallest manservant but Char and his knights walked among us. I tried hiding but Sir Stephan found me.

"Here's a maid." He said. "Come, lass." He took my hand and pulled me to Char.

"Ella! Ella? Why are you dressed so?" I was about to speak but Hattie spoke for me. "That's just Cinders, the scullery maid."

Char looked shocked. "She's a scullery maid?" Hattie nodded. "A scullery maid of no account. But our cook Mandy has cakes fit for a prince."

"Prince what have you come here for?" Char brought out the slipper. "I have hoped to have come here for the one who fits this slipper."

I panicked. I struggled against Sir Stephan but he held my hand. Char approached me. "Lass, I would not hurt you." He held up the slipper. "This shoe belonged to Ella and it will fit her alone whether she is a scullery maid or a duchess."

A chair was brought. I wished I had normal sized feet.

Hattie spoke quickly. "That's my slipper. I've been missing it for a long time." I could have slapped her for making up such lies. Olive shook her head and blurted. "Hattie's feet are too big."

"Try it on." Char told Hattie. "I lost it because it kept falling off." She sat in a chair and pulled off her slipper. I smelled her disgusting feet, and she tried to put it on but couldn't fit her feet in it. They were too large.

"Let me try it. I'm younger than Hattie, so my feet are probably smaller." Olive said. She tried but they were larger.

Now it was my turn. Char knelt, holding the slipper. He held my foot and guided it.

It fit perfectly, of course. What could I do? Char held my hands. "You needn't be Ella if you don't want to be." He was so good.

"I'm not." But in spite of myself, tears streamed down my cheeks. I saw hope spread across his face.

"That letter was rubbish. A trick." He glared at Hattie, then turned to me, a thoughtful look on his face. He held my hands.

"Do you love me? Tell me." It was an order. "I do." I was smiling and sobbing all at once. How was I going to give him up again?

Char was so happy his eyes were shining. His voice rang out. "Then marry me!"

It was another order. I nodded and continued to weep. But suddenly my hand found its way into his.

"Don't marry him...Cinders!" Hattie commanded, making sure that she didn't say my name out loud.

The curse pulled at me and I withdrew my hand. "I can't." I said sadly. Perhaps Hattie would save us.

"Hattie don't be a fool!" Mum Olga snapped. "Don't you want to be related to the queen and make her give you whatever you like?" She turned to me. "His Highness is kind enough to want to marry you my dear."

From behind me I heard Hattie whisper softly so only she could hear. "But Mother! I don't want her to marry the prince and become a princess! She would have a higher title! I want to be the princess and make her do what ever I want!"

Mum Olga nodded and smiled evilly. "I know Hattie my dear. Just play along." Hattie nodded and smiled at me evilly. I winced and was suddenly afraid.

It had begun. The curse would make Hattie and Mum Olga as grand as they wanted to be, and it would provide endless wealth for Olive.

Char smiled at me happily and whispered to me. "Marry me Ella." He said again. "Say you'll marry me."

Anyone else could have said yes or no. This wasn't a royal command. Char probably hadn't realized he had given an order.

But I had to obey-wanted to obey-hated to harm him-wanted to marry him. I would destroy my love and my land. There were in danger because of me and I had to stop it. I had to not marry him.

Char was too precious to hurt, too precious to lose, to precious to betray, to precious to marry, to precious to kill, to precious to obey.

Words rose in me, filled my mouth, pushed against my lips. Yes I'll marry you. Yes I love you. Yes! Yes! Yes!

A strangled noose erupted from me, but no words came out. He put a hand on my shoulder. I must have frightened him, but I couldn't see his face.

I heard Lucinda's voice; "My gift to Ella is obedience. She will always be obedient." I saw Mandy telling me to eat my birthday cake. I saw SEEf leering at me and heard him. "No need to be persuasive with this one. It'd cook itself if we told it to." I saw Olive counting my coins, Mum Olga standing over me while I scrubbed the courtyard, Hattie wearing Mothers necklace.

I'd eaten the cake; drunk the Tonic, given up the necklace, slaved for my stepmother, and let Olive suck me dry. They'd gotten all they wanted of me. But they were never going to get Char. Never. Never.

Be obedient. Marry him. Say yes. Say yes.

In spite of myself my mouth opened. Obedience had won.

But I clamped my hand over my mouth. My yes was muffled.

Say yes and be happy. Say yes and live. Obey. Marry him.

But I couldn't; not like this. I began to rock in my chair. The legs of the chair thudded on the tiles and pounding in my ears. Marry him. I won't. Marry him. I won't.

Then I lost sense of it all. I went on rocking and crying and I found my voice.

"No! I won't marry you! I won't do it! No one can force me!" I shouted and I wiped my mouth on my filthy sleeve. I leapt up, ready to deft anyone.

Hattie seemed appalled at my behavior. "Cinders!"

"Who would force you?" Char sounded startled. "No matter who. I won't, I won't. They can't make me, no one can make me. I won't marry you."

Olive laughed. "She'll marry you. You told her to. She has to listen." To me she said, "Marry him and give me your money."

"I won't! Stop ordering me to!" I shouted. I wanted to march, waving banners. Char would not die because of me. Char would live. Live and prosper.

"She doesn't have to marry me." Char said to Olive.

"Hush Olive," Hattie said. She turned to me. "Cinders go to your room. His Majesty can have no further need of you."

I felt my curse pull me away from Char and I cried. "Stay. I have great need of you."

"Hush Hattie!" I saw her glare at me but continued ignoring her. "I do not want to go to my room. Everyone knows I shan't marry the prince." I ran to our front door, opened it, and shouted out to the world. "I shan't marry the prince!"

I turned around and ran to Char, throwing my arms around his neck. "I shan't marry you." I kissed his cheek. He was safe from me.

He turned my head and kissed me on the mouth. The kiss swept through me, and I clung to him trembling.

From behind me I heard a jealous shriek and I heard Hattie yell, "Go to your room this instant! I command you!"

I felt the curse slowly pull me away from him again. No! Blast this curse! I couldn't leave him! I tried to fight but the curse was too strong.

The world started spinning before me, and my heart thudded hard in my chest. I felt my face turned red and I started gasping for breath. I got on my hands and knees.

Char looked frightened. He leaned down to meet my eyes. "Ella..." He said softly. I smiled wearily at him. I wanted to marry him so much but I knew I couldn't have him.

He then said. "Ella? What's wrong?" I could fight it no longer. I felt a wave of nausea. I heard Hattie whisper to me.

"Ella! I believe I gave you an order! Now I order you to tell him you never want to see him again and go upstairs!"

I chocked back words. No! I couldn't! But the new order was already slowly working on me too. I had no choice. I stood up shakingly and cried.

"Char. I'm sorry...But I..." I looked over at Hattie who glared and hissed, "Go on!" I gulped and tried to force the words down but the came out.

"I don't ever want to see you again." Tears ran down my cheek. Char looked startled. I could have hit myself for saying that to him.

"What? Please tell me are you playing a joke? Please say you are...Please say you love me...Don't you want to marry me?" I cried wishing it were true.

"I'm sorry Char...But..." The words almost came but I forced them down, fighting with them, trying to keep them from coming out.

"Tell him Ella!" Hattie hissed again. The curse almost made me but I forced them down again. "NOW!"

Crying silent tears I looked at Char slowly. He had confusion, hurt, and love in his eyes. I saw a tear starting to form. I wished a ogre had eaten me so I would never had to endure this.

Tears clearly were on my face and a voice full of saddness and emotion was heard as I said this. "Char...please...don't be sad...but..." I looked at Hattie who looked ready to kill.

"I don't love you..." And then I did the only thing I could do. I fainted with tears of love and sadness falling silently from my eyes down my cheeks.


	5. Plans and interrogations

Char...Char...Forgive me Char...Please... 

_I never meant to hurt you...I love you...more than anything...I'm love you..._

Those words kept playing through my mind until I finally felt myself fade back to reality. I woke up and found my self-lying on a bed with soft linens. Mandy was sitting on the edge of the bed looking concerned.

I sat up and heard I rubbed my head and heard Mandy speak, "Sweet, are you alright?" She was sitting on the edge of bed holding a tray with curry soup.

I lied. "Yes Mandy. I am fine." But Mandy looked concerned so I knew I wouldn't be able to fool her. "No Mandy. I am not." I said sadly.

She stroked my hair. "What's the matter sweet? Why didn't you say yes when Char wanted to marry you? You do love him right?"

I nodded. "I do Mandy. I love him, more than life itself. I wanted to marry him so much but I knew I couldn't...with this curse..."

Mandy looked sad. "Oh Sweet, I'm sorry. Truly I am. Maybe you should just move on. Forget about him. I can't be helped." I was aghast.

"Move on? I would never move on and forget him!" Mandy sighed. "I know sweet but there's nothing we can do...Now why don't you drink your soup and..." "Ella! Come here NOW!!!!"

I sighed, got up, and headed towards Hattie's chamber nothing death was only a few moments away.

When I got to Hattie's room I found her sitting in a chair across the room still in her ball gown with Mum Olga and Olive at her side. Hattie looked ready to explode with anger. Her wig was askew and her makeup was smudged.

Mum Olga looked just as angry as Hattie and Olive looked confused as ever.

As I walked in Hattie glared at me. She then spoke to me with a voice that sounded like she was trying to keep calm but couldn't hold it in.

"You...You...you WENCH!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU WERE LELA?! YOU WENT TO THE BALLS?! UGH! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!" She walked over and slapped me making me fall from my chair.

My cheek felt as it were on fire. I touched it gently wincing at the pain. "Yes I was..." I said quietly in fear of being slapped again.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Hattie screamed yet again. "YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!!! I AM MUCH MORE PRETTIER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE YOU UGLY BEAST!!!!" She slapped me again.

"I was sure that Char would ask me to marry him at the balls! I easily charmed him! But then YOU came along and ruined everything!!!! UGH! I hate you!" Just as I predicted she slapped me again. It hurt a lot more this time.

I was scared but angry so I screamed, "He loves me more than he ever would you! He tells me I'm more beautiful than you too! And he told me he can't stand you and hates you and would much rather spend time with me! Frankly I feel the same way, I..."

I didn't get to finish for she practically threw herself on me and shook me almost tearing my dress.

"OH!!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!! I HATE YOU!!! WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!" She kept shaking me and pulling my hair until I cried.

"Hattie stop." Mum Olga came over and pulled Hattie off me. Hattie's face turned from anger to sadness and she cried.

"Mother! She went to the balls and almost took Char from me! I want to marry Char and have her be my servant but she's interfering with my plans!"

Mum Olga hugged her. "I know my dear sweet Hattie I know." Hattie cried in her mother's shoulder. "I want to marry him! I love him! What can I do to get his attention away from Ella?"

"Don't worry dear. We'll have a ball here and invite him! And he'll see you and want to marry you!"

I rolled my eyes. He would never marry Hattie.

Hattie stopped crying a little and looked at her mother. "Really mother?"

Mum Olga nodded. "Of course dear! We'll have a fine ball! We'll invite every courtier and noble in Frell and Ayorthia! We'll decorate the house in magnificent splendor and it will be in honor of you!"

Hattie was overjoyed. "Oh wonderful! A ball held in honor of me! Oh I'll need a new gown, and jewelry, and shoes, and makeup, and..." Mum Olga interrupted her.

"Of course! We'll need to have everything wonderful and glorious for my Hattie!" Hattie smiled gleefully.

Olive was offended. "Mother what about me?" Mum Olga seemed to have forgotten that Olive was in the room. She turned towards her.

"Don't worry Olive dear. It'll be your night as well. From what I hear Prince Charmont has an equally handsome brother! And we'll get you new gown and jewels too!"

Olive smiled. "Ok Mother!"

Mum Olga turned towards me and lost her smile. "And as for YOU Ella. You should know that I won't be easy on you ever since you betrayed Hattie for being with her soon to be fiancée!

I rolled my eyes but said nothing. "So as punishment you will have no supper for that and also you will work harder than usual for going to the balls and dressing above your station! Fit in all your chores and do not slack or complain."

I nodded and curtsied. "Yes madam."

Mum Olga smiled. "Good. Now get back to work. The house must be in merry splendor for Hattie's big day tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. "And Ella, you are to take Hattie and Olive to the market tomorrow to look for their gowns."

I nodded and left dreading what I would have to endure tomorrow.


	6. Dresses and arrivals

"Ella I asked for a delicious home cooked meal fit for a future queen! But instead you gave me this SLOP!" Hattie gestured to the food that lay before her.

"Now take this FILTHY plate away and bring me some DECENT food!" I sighed, went over, and took the plate.

She glared at me as I left. I went to the kitchen, got some turkey, mutton, and soup Mandy had just cooked. I wished Mandy were there so she could give me a hug and I could tell her my troubles. Because after all the badness that had fallen upon me I really needed too.

I really wanted to see Aredia again too. I wished I could go and apologize saying it wasn't my fault but Hattie's. But I knew nothing could be done.

I also wish I could see Char again. How I wish he didn't think I hated him and didn't want to marry him. If I didn't have this curse I would be married to him right now and would be rid of my stepfamily. How I wished I never had the curse.

"Ella! Hurry up you lazy oaf!" I sighed and brought the plate to her. She glared and me, swiped the plate from my hands, and ate sloppily.

After finding out I went to the balls Hattie was always unhappy everyday. She constantly ordered me around and yelled at me everyday.

Later that day Hattie called me to her room. When I was in her room Hattie motioned for me to stand in the center of the room while she sat in a chair.

"Ella I know you wore those ball gowns during the balls and for your punishment you are to give them to me. They are to be mine."

What? No! She couldn't! "You can't!" I protested. Hattie's eyes lit up with rage. "I CAN Ella! You watch how you talk to your betters! Those dresses are for ladies of noble stature and you do not deserve them so therefore they should be mine! Now take me too them!"

Sadly, I walked painfully to my room with Hattie behind me. When we reached my room Hattie opened my wardrobe and yanked the three gowns out. Green, Blue, and White gowns all fluttered from the wardrobe in a flutter of skirts as Hattie took them out.

She held the gowns to her waist and said, "Ooh. These are so pretty." She carried them in her hands and walked out. "Thanks Ella you are a good servant."

When she left I fumed. How could she take the gowns?! They were mine! My mother meant to give them to me! She took the necklace and the gowns! What else could she take?

Today was another tiring day as I scrubbed the flagstones outside while Mum Olga watched. When I was finished I had to wash the privy, feed the pigs and chickens, feed and groom the horses, water and prune the flowers, sweep and wash the entrance hall, make dinner, decorate the ballroom, (Just pretend there is one ok?) wash the windows, do the laundry, and finally go with Hattie and Olive to get their ball gowns.

I got Hattie and Olive ready before we had to go and we went outside and got in the carriage. Mandy had given me money for Olive and Hattie's gowns and some money for my gowns. She told me too be careful with it. The carriage ride was terrible. I wished we could've went faster because Hattie made me brush her hair, and Olive made me tell her stories.

When we got there Hattie instantly gave me an order. "I want a lilac gown Ella. With a bell skirt and lace." I nodded. Olive broke in. "And I want a red gown." I nodded again and Hattie and Olive went shopping at different stores while I went in the dress shop.

When I got inside I gazed in awe at the elegance before me. Gowns, dresses, fabrics, jewels, headpieces, and other various articles graced the magnificent shop when I went in.

A plump old lady was at the counter who greeted me when I went up to her. She had gray hair and sharp eyes but nevertheless looked kind.

"Hello my dear, my name is Madame Fuerivno, how can I help you?" "Can I look at ball gowns?" She smiled. "Certainly, my dear."

She led me over to a rack of dresses. I picked out a strapless lilac gown for Hattie. The bodice of the drop-waist gown was made of silver metallic brocade with shades of lilac and periwinkle mixed in a paisley pattern. At the neckline and waist were rows of tiny sparkling rhinestones in a white setting. The full skirt was lined with periwinkle taffeta and was overlaid with layers of tulle and crinoline in lilac and blue to create an iridescent effect. The draping on the gown was alight with lilac roses. It was definitely the type of gown Hattie would wear.

The gown for Olive was simpler because I knew she didn't care much for gowns. It was a strapless gown with a drop-waist bodice with layers of dark pink and purple tulle. The full skirt joined in tulle and crinoline over dark pink taffeta. I thought it was absurd enough for Olive.

The lady smiled as she rung them up for me and put them in boxes. "Anything else dear?" I thought. Perhaps I could go to the ball again. I'd just have to make sure no one found out my identity this time.

But what if Hattie found out I had bought a dress for myself and went to the ball? I knew she would take it from me for herself and surely punish me but I wanted to go.

"Yes. Do you have any white ball gowns?" She smiled. "Yes there over here." She led me to a wall that held iridescent gossamer flowing white ball gowns. They were lovely. I picked out a few, went to the dressing room, and tried them on.

The bodice of one was overlaid with metallic gold and white lace delicately beaded with crystals and sequins. The neckline and waist were edged with diamonds and lace. The extra full bouffant skirt was gold satin overlaid with layers of white tulle and crinoline. It had a train and a wide bow closing around the dress skirt.

I like that one so I gave it to Madame to hold while I tried on other ones.

Another one I liked was strapless and the bodice of the gown was finely embroidered and beaded with silver metallic thread in a trellis design with beautiful floral motifs on each side. The full ball gown skirt was made of layers of tulle and crinoline over an underskirt of silver satin that dropped a little to lay on the floor.

The last one was strapless also. The bodice of this ball gown was made of gold metallic brocade with gathered lace at the neckline and the front was laced with cream colored ribbons. The full skirt was made of layers of tulle and crinoline over gold satin.

Mandy had given me enough so I bought the second gown. It was lovely and made swishing sounds when I took a step. No one would recognize me in this.

Madame Fuerivno took the money and wrapped Hattie and Olive's gowns in boxes while mine was in a package. She gave me white satin gloves, a rhinestone hair ornament, a diamond tiara, a strand of pearls, and a necklace of diamonds along with matching earrings and satin shoes.

I picked out pearl necklaces with earrings for Hattie and Olive and left. When I found them they gave me bags to carry and we left.

When we got home I showed them their gowns and they were thrilled. They fooled around with them while I went to help Mandy finish with dinner.

About two hours later the dinner and house was done and the guests arrived. Every noble and royal in Frell and Ayorthia came dressed in their finest finery. I gazed in awe at them wishing I was down their with them until Hattie called me. "Ella! Come here!"

I sighed, and went to her room. Mum Olga, Olive, and Hattie were there. Mum Olga spoke with eyes full of stern. "Now Ella, I want you to keep to the kitchen while everyone's here. No going into the ballroom unless asked understood?"

I nodded. Olive was impatient. "Mummy I'm hungry. Can I please go down and eat until the prince comes?"

Mum Olga nodded. "Of course dear." "Hooray!" Olive cried stupidly and she rushed downstairs. Hattie got my attention by yelling.

"And tonight Ella you will work and keep away from my beloved prince!" I rolled my eyes but curtsied. "Yes Madam." Mum Olga spoke again.

"Ella I want you to do best to keep out of Hattie's way. With any luck the prince will ask my beloved Hattie to be his wife tonight. She'll be princess by tomorrow and we will live in the castle! And you will NOT mess it up!" She glowered.

I nodded. "Of course mistress. I wouldn't even THINK of ruining her Ladyship's chances with the prince."

Mum Olga nodded but still didn't look convinced. "Let's hope so. Now get Hattie ready for when her prince comes he will be waiting for her."

I sighed and curtsied. "Yes madam." Then I set to work on getting Hattie ready. Unfortunately the ball had no calming affect what so ever on Hattie.

"Oh. My prince will come and see me and want to marry me! I'll be a princess! Oh Ella isn't it wonderful?" She asked me.

I looked up and said sarcastically. "Oh yeah. Wonderful." Hattie glared. Her eyes were little slits. It scared me.

"You'll watch how you talk to me Ella! I am almost a princess! I WILL be married to Char and when I do I'll make sure you're my lowliest servant! FOREVER!!!!!!!!"

I was annoyed but afraid. I thought being Hattie's servant now was torture but _forever_?

She turned her attention to the mirror again. "Now slave, get me ready and no more complaints."

I sighed and began to get her ready. I gave her a bath, put her in her gown, put her jewelry on her, makeup, shoes, and finally did her hair.

About an hour later Hattie left to stand at the staircase waiting to be announced and I rushed to my room to get ready.


	7. Hattie's ball

Moments later I emerged from in my new ball gown looking radiant. Mandy had taken a break from cooking and helped me get ready. She gave me a bath that smelled of roses, dressed me in a gown, put my jewelry on me, did my hair and makeup, and finally placed the tiara on my hair. Also, so no one knew my identity she put a mask on me that matched my dress. It was white satin with lace covering it. Tiny jewels decorated the edge.

The gown showed off my curves and it flowed delicately around my body. The jewels glittered and my makeup seemed to make my skin glow. I was beautiful. Truly, beautiful.

I walked down the hallway careful not to be seen. Hattie was standing at the top of the staircase with a gleeful smile on her face, and Mum Olga was near the bottom of the staircase smiling happily at her daughter.

"Announcing the lady Olive of Frell." One of our manservants's announced. Everyone stood up and clapped.

Olive with a stupid smile on her face picked up her skirt, almost tripped, and began to saunter down the steps. I looked downstairs from my hiding place and saw Char and his brother Charles among the others.

Olive stole a glance at Charles and smiled. He smiled awkwardly and Olive took her place next to him still smiling.

"And the guest of honor her lady Hattie of Frell." The manservant said again. Hattie picked up her skirt and walked down the staircase a giant smile on her huge face.

She spotted Char and batted her eyelashes at him. I secretly saw him wincing but she didn't notice. Hattie quickly and forcefully pushed her way through crowd and stood next Char winding her arm around his.

Char looked uneasy, but didn't show it. Instead he smiled politely.

I waited until everyone went into the ballroom and left. Then sneaking out of my hiding place I walked quietly to the ballroom and a servant opened the door for me. Taking a breath I entered.

Everyone was dancing that they didn't seem to notice me walk in. But when I got to the top of the staircase as gasp or whisper was heard as I descended.

Many men just stared at me aghast, ladies either glared at me or sighed in envy. Looking over I saw Olive dancing with Charles repeatedly stepping on his toe with him alternating between wincing and smiling.

Hattie was latched onto Char's arm and would let out a high pitched giggle and batted her eyes every time he tried to make a conversation.

While they were dancing Char turned to see why everyone had stopped dancing and saw me with his mouth hanging open. Hattie looked at me and glowered.

Walking slowly and daintily I reached the bottom and left to sit in a chair waiting to be asked to dance. While I was sitting I noticed a girl who was sitting by herself.

She was lovely with long curly blond hair that accented to her waist. Her gaudy gold gown looked becoming on her and matched her jewels.

She turned to me and spoke, "Hello, what is your name." Wanting to start a conversation I said, "Lady Anastasia of Frell." Carefully making sure to change my name.

She smiled. "I am Anora of Ayortha. This is a fine ballroom I must say but not as beautiful as mine." I gasped. "You mean you're…"

"That's right. I'm Princess Anora of Ayortha. See, I hoped to come to this ball cause I heard we were invited and I've always be infatuated with Charmont hoping to marry him."

I just looked at her. Of course! Mum Olga had invited her to the ball! And I remembered especially when Hattie had whined at her mother for inviting her.

I about to talk to her some more when a handsome nobleman came up and bowed to her. "Will you favor me with a dance my Princess?"

Anora smiled and said, "I'd be honored my lord." She took his hand and as she left I saw her lean over his shoulder and whisper silently so that only I could hear.

"See? It pays to be beautiful." She turned back to him and left. I rolled my eyes and a man of twenty came over with his hand held out to me.

He bowed. "Would you like to dance milady? A pretty maiden like you shouldn't be sitting by herself at a ball!"

I looked up at him. Although I couldn't tell through his mask he looked quite handsome. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

I curtsied. "Of course milord." I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor.

We danced a gavotte. I couldn't wait no longer so I asked him. "What is your name, my lord?" He looked at me. "Lord Henry of Frell." I smiled. "Lady Anastasia of Frell."

We continued dancing. Henry twirled me and spun me. On the tenth twirl I felt someone bump me and I fell on the floor.

Looking behind me I saw Hattie smiling gleefully and Char looked distraught. Henry helped me up and Char immediately took my hand.

"I'm so sorry milady. Please allow me to apologize with a dance." He turned to Hattie. "Uh…will it be okay lady Hattie?"

Hattie glared at me but said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "No of course not milord." Char smiled and took my hand.

Looking behind me I saw Hattie dancing with Henry with Henry staring off at me desperately. It made me feel sad to see he didn't want our dance to end but I shook it off happy to be with Char.

Char took my hand and placed his hand on my waist. I put my gloved hand on his shoulder and held his hand. We started dancing.

"I'm so sorry for that milady! We must have hit you!" Char said to me. I nodded. "It's okay, Your Majesty."

He smiled and we continued dancing. "What is your name fair maiden?" I smiled. "Anastasia." Char nodded and we danced.

We got into a deep conversation and were having a great time dancing that I was sorry when I heard Hattie's horrible screech of a voice break our moment.

"Prince Charmont!" She ran up to him, took his hands, pulled him close, and pushed my away. "Come on my prince! The ball awaits us and I want you to dance with me!" She turned to me and glared.

"Excuse me, Lady. But me and_ my prince _are going to dance." She said dangerously. I was frightened suddenly and backed away into somebody. It was Henry.

He smiled at me. "Sorry for the interruption milady. Let us dance." He took my hand and pulled me to dance. I smiled at him but silently wished that Hattie hadn't interrupted our dance.

We danced for a while until I saw Char come over looking thankful that Hattie went to get something to eat. He tapped Henry on the shoulder. "Excuse me again for interrupting milord but me and the lady had never finished our dance." He gestured to me.

Henry looked annoyed but said politely, "Of course your Majesty."

Char took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We waltzed for a long amount of time until it was about 11:45.

Even though Char thought I was a different person it was wonderful to be in his arms again. I felt safe and secure when I was around him. And most of all I felt loved. It was a wonderful feeling.

Char spun me around the dance floor and twirled me. Everyone stopped dancing to watch. We danced around the ballroom with my slippers making soft sounds on the floor. My gown twirled around me with each spun and seemed to flow along with me.

I twirled away from him, spun, and we met again. Char smiled at me and spun me some more until I was dizzy. I knew I should have kept away from him for fear of being found out but I didn't want to leave him.

Char twirled me and dipped me to the floor. It was then I realized that in a few minutes everyone would be unmasking! I couldn't let Char find me out because he would demand answers! It would break his heart even more!

I had to get out of there as much as I detested that. Dreading what I was about to do I said, "Sire, I'm sorry but I must go."

Char stopped me in a mid-dance twirl and looked into my eyes. "Why? The dance is not yet over milady."

I looked into his eyes admiring the way he looked at me. "I know milord but I have an engagement tomorrow and must be home soon."

Char nodded understandingly though still looked reluctant to let me go. "Of course milady. I have to tell you that I had a wonderful time with you. I hope to see you again."

I nodded and curtsied. "Goodbye your Majesty." Char bowed and kissed my hand. "Goodbye milady." I quickly left his presence and gathering up my skirts ran out not only before catching Hattie glaring at my retreating back and rushing to Char.

"Oh my dear sweet Charmont!" I heard her yell. "How marvelous you waited for me! Dance with me!" She said showing big teeth.

I saw Char looking uncomfortable, but he took her hands and reluctantly started dancing with her. Hattie sighed and screeched, "Oh Charmont!" She rested her ugly head on his shoulder.

Char winced and looked the way I came. "Goodbye." He whispered. I had still been standing by the door out of view and smiling sadly retreated to my room to change into my servants wear and left for the kitchen.


	8. Dishes and irritation

After I hid my ball gown and jewels in my room, and changed I walked to the kitchen. The water dripping of the glass of the windowpane's told me it was raining. I walked into the kitchen and I met Mandy. She smiled at me and embraced me when I came in.

"So sweet. How did it go?" she asked. "It was great! I mean besides Hattie but I danced with Char and I met a lord!"

Mandy looked happy. "That's great sweet!" She looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes went wide. "Oh sweet, you can tell me later. Right now we better get to work for the ball will be over soon. We don't want Lady Hattie to get suspicious now do we?" " I guess not."

I had wanted to finish telling her what happened at the ball but she was right, we had to clean or Hattie would find out. So, Mandy started cleaning the floor while I tied on and apron and washed and put away the many dirty dishes that littered the kitchen.

While I was washing the dishes I didn't notice Mandy screaming at me while I was lost in thought. "Ella! Sweet, watch it! The water is…WHOOO!!!!"

I was thinking of Char and how handsome he looked tonight and didn't notice that I was accidentally squirting Mandy with the soap and water I was washing the plates with.

Finally I noticed Mandy sitting on the floor covered in soap and water looking angry at me. Blushing furiously I said, "Um…Heh…Heh…Sorry Mandy…"

Mandy just shook her head shaking soap at me in the process. "That's ok sweet. Just wash the floors and pay attention. I'll take care of the dishes."

Then rolling up my sleeves, I set to work on the floor while Mandy did the dishes. Though I wasn't paying attention to the task as much as I had the dishes for a layer of water and soap cascaded across the floor.

Mandy looked down at my work and was furious. "Ella! I told you to pay attention!" I looked up again, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Mandy. I was thinking about Char again."

Mandy looked understanding but still irritated. "That's okay sweet. Just do it over again and…" A fierce voice broke Mandys irritated one.

"She will not!" I realized that fierce voice as Hattie's nasal tone. She burst in to the room.

"The ball is over Ella and I am tired and wish to go to bed. Ella must come and get me ready. Then you will continue your chores Ella." She glared at me with hands on her hips.

I nodded. "Yes, madam. I will, I promise." Hattie just looked at me with eyes full of malice as if she didn't believe it but left for the door, and motioned me to follow.

In her room Hattie sat at the vanity while I undid her bun and combed out her hair. She spoke to me while I did so. "It was a fine affair Ella." I nodded and continued with the tedious task at hand.

"Every noble in Frell and Ayortha were there including Prince Charmont and his brother Charles. I danced with my beloved prince the whole time almost. No doubt I charmed him!" She seemed to be in trance and I rolled my eyes.

Her voice was fiercer now as she told me the next part. "I would have been with him longer if that _wench _Lady Anastasia hadn't stolen my beloved prince from me! I hate her! I especially hated that other wench Princess Anora of Ayortha! Did you know she flirted with my prince while I was dancing with him?! Ugh! I swear that when I become princess I will make sure she becomes another servant to me!"

I was surprised. Hattie was never usually this persistent over things! I tried to follow along. "Yea…How dare she…" Hattie was slightly amused but not paying attention. "Enough of your blabbering Ella! My hair must be perfectly combed for me to enjoy my beauty sleep!"

I rolled my eyes and finished brushing her hair. She didn't start speaking again until I started untying her corset. "I must say, although that wench was nothing compared to MY beauty…" Here I snorted, and thankfully she didn't notice.

Hattie continued. "I confess that I was a little jealous of her. I mean practically every eligible nobleman in the kingdom was staring at her! Including Char! I am much more beautiful than that wench will ever be! And everyone should have been staring at me! I mean it was MY ball!"

"Yea…" I said trying not to make her suspicious. It didn't work. She rounded on me. "What do YOU mean Ella?! You weren't there! You have no idea how it felt to be IGNORED!" She had distaste in her voice when she said that word showing her disgust for it.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea I do…" Her voice was higher this time. "SHUT UP ELLA! SHUT UP AND GET DONE!!!" I was a little afraid but continued untying her corset.

Hattie continued her endless babble again. "Although I do confess I loved her gown. It was lovely! In fact I should have had it! Char should have been with me! I deserve him!

My utter disgust for her made me want me want to yell at her but she told me to be quiet so I was quiet sparing myself for what she would have done if I had spoken.

Hattie turned the conversation over to Olive and Charles. "Ollie of course had claimed the heart of Prince Charles. You should have seen him Ella! He looked amazed by her! If I didn't love Char I would be so jealous! I kind of am…My little sister shouldn't capture any prince's attention! I should amaze them after the way I amazed Char!"

I snorted again, silently this time. Not only for Hattie saying she amazed Char but also for the fact that she noted Olive amazed Charles. They amazed them all right, but not because they admired them.

"And guess what Ella? I met another young man who was the prince of Ayortha! There at war now with Frell and the young man was charmed by me! Although I would never stop loving Char that young man was absolutely splendid!" Yes, I had seen that. Indeed, she charmed him. He was not a handsome prince and he had the same personality Hattie had. Mean, rude, obnoxious. Definitely the right prince for Hattie.

Finally about a half an later Hattie pronounced herself done. "You can go now Ella." She waved her hand at me dismissing me and I left.

I finished cleaning the dishes with Mandy with me telling her about the ball while doing so, after the dishes were clean, dried, and put away I went to the hall to clean the floor. The guests shoes had left marks from the rain and it took me a while to get the dirt from the floors.

That's how I was for two hours. On my hands and knees, my dress skirt was getting even filthier by the mud. I ran the rag back and forth until the floor was spotless. Smiling at my work I left to sweep and go to bed.

I collapsed on the cot in my room and took out my magic book finding a diary entry from Char. It read…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went to the Mistress Mum Olga's ball held in honor of that fright the Lady Hattie. I wanted nothing more than to stay home to escape from Hattie's constant jittering and huge teeth so I begged my parents but they declined so putting on a ball costume of blue velvet with white lace I left for the boredom that would surely await me. At the ball it was as I had expected. Ladies so beautiful and greedy with their finery and false smiles rushed at me never giving me a moment to myself. I had to endure Hattie's constant talk about gowns and who knows what. It was absolutely revolting to have her dance with me, putting her hands on my shoulders, and smiling at me with those large teeth. I looked over at my brother Charles during this and saw he was going through the same thing as me. Hattie's sister Lady Olive was, I must say, and complete dimwit. She kept tripping over Charles feet and stepping on them. He looked just as disgusted as me, especially when Olive was talking about her liking him and wanting to marry him to get money. It was atrocious. I also saw the Princess Anora of Ayortha staring at me the whole time batting her eyelashes at me. She was beautiful yes, but she was no Ella. Again, why did I write that name? I swore to myself that I'd forget about her. I still love her but she's married. Anyway, I met a simply beautiful and nice Lady by the name of Anastasia of Frell. She was looking lovely in a gown of white satin with crinoline, lace, and tulle. She had diamond jewels and tiara. Though I couldn't tell through her mask, which matched her dress, she looked lovely. I was disappointed when she was dancing with a lord though. A few moments later we accidentally bumped into her and I asked her to dance, which we did until she had to leave. I was sorely disappointed for I had enjoyed being with her. But I let her leave and had to withstand Hattie again. Before she left I muttered goodbye. Now I wonder, do I love her?_

The letter ended like that and I was in deep thought afterwards. Char thought about me still and he still detested Hattie! Putting those thoughts out of my head I decided to go to bed so I set the book down and waited for Mandy to come in to say goodnight.

She came in with tonic and I groaned. "Mandy do I have to take it? I do not feel bad." Mandy shook her head. "I know sweet. But after all the events today I must insist that you do." She handed a cupful of tonic to me.

Sighing, I took it and drank it in to gulps. After I finished it I spoke again. "Mandy. Do you think Char loves me." Mandy looked at me. "Of course, sweet." She then stroked my hair and said, "Now go to sleep sweet, and no more talking of the prince." She kissed my forehead and left.

Then closing my eyes I drifted off into a peaceful sleep thinking of Char.


	9. Oops! Were those torrlin kerru mushroom

Mandy came running into my room to wake me up today, which was unlikely because usually Hattie's piercing scream wakes me up.

Mandy tore the bedcovers from me, yanked me up, and started yelling. "Sweet!! Get up!!! Lady Hattie has a visitor and your father wanted to come home to visit you and Mistress Mum Olga ordered me to send you to her now!"

I was about to say 'why?' but couldn't because I was pulled out of bed like a ragdoll and pulled downstairs in my nightclothes no less by Mandy.

Mum Olga was sitting in a chair in a parlor. She looked up at me and said, "Ella dear, Hattie is to have a visitor today and your Father is to come home too. And we can't have him finding out about your servitude now, can we?"

I shook my head. "Here. Wear this. I would have given you a poorer gown but you're father must not get suspicious. It's not too fancy though; we wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea now, would we? Also the prince is going to be there so I want you to wear a simple mask. I also want you to be on your best behavior and pretend you are Hattie's cousin so the prince will not get suspicious. Do not steal Hattie's chances with the prince!"

I was angry. How dare she treat me like that! But I shook my head and took the gown. It was purple and made of rough muslin. The sleeves tapered to the floor and a simple gold rope like a belt went around the hips. It was simple but it wouldn't make me look too much like a servant.

Mum Olga waved her hand at me. "Go and get Hattie and Olive ready, and then get ready yourself. You have five minutes to get ready! Now go!"

I ran up the stairs and went to get Hattie and Olive ready. I dressed them quickly and only had a few minutes to get myself ready.

Mandy gave me a bath and scrubbed me till I was clean, washed my hair, scrubbed at my skin with creams, and put me into a bathrobe. I sat at a chair while Mandy combed out my hair, and braided two strands that met in the back. Then she put a simple shift on me and then the gown. It was more likely a servant's garb that made me look like a simple maiden. Finally she placed a mask on me that was very simple but would hide my identity.

Then she led me downstairs and surprisingly Hattie and everyone else wasn't there yet. Char was there. I knew that the only reason Char came was so that he could possible see me.

Oh no! Char looked over at me and smiled. "Hello Lady, do you know if Lady Ella lives here?" I panicked. What could I do? My voice was shaky. "Um, yes she does, Highness. In fact, I am her cousin."

Char looked happy. "Really? Is she here?" " No, Highness she isn't home at the moment." Char looked upset for a moment and I could tell he was thinking. "Oh ok, what is your name milady?"

No! I wasn't expecting this! I thought of the first name that came to mind. "Danielle!" Char looked doubtful. "Hmm. Ok Danielle. I was wondering, if you are staying here did you by chance go to the ball yesterday the Mistress Dame Olga was holding?"

I was shaking and I hoped it was not visible to Char. "Um, no your Highness. I've just got here this morning." He spoke again. "Did you hear of the Lady Anastasia?" I shook my head. "No, can't say I haven't, my lord."

He looked disappointed for a moment and his face looked polite. "Alright Lady. I was hoping that you were…" He didn't get to finish for Hattie had rushed down the stairs and threw herself on him.

"Oh Charmont! My darling prince! I knew you would come for me!" She buried her face in his chest much to his dismay. If Mum Olga hadn't ordered me to be on my best behavior I would have slapped Hattie.

Hattie, Olive, and Mum Olga were dressed in better finery than I was that was certain. Mum Olga and Olive came down the stairs and sat at chairs in the parlor. Char looked bored and the young prince Hattie was talking about was there staring intently at Hattie. Father was there also, sipping wine.

I sat down in a less luxurious chair beside Hattie, which Hattie made me do, so I wouldn't be near Char.

Hattie was next to Char practically hanging on his arm. I heard her murmur, "Oh my beloved prince, where have you been? I have been absolutely desolate without you!" It made me want to be sick at the sound of her voice.

Char practically winced. "Um…at the castle Lady Hattie." Char said nervously. Hattie squealed delightedly and hung onto him even tighter.

Father spoke to me. "So Ella, how have you been, my child?" "Fine, Father." I said softly. "Has my dearest Olga been treating you with respect Ella?"

I looked over at Mum Olga who glared at me to continue. I turned to Father and nodded. "Yes, Father. She has. I go to balls with them, and cotillions, and the fanciest parties you can imagine."

Father looked proud. "So glad, to see my Ella has taken well to civilized company!" Char finally looked up apon hearing my name. Father went back to drinking his wine and Hattie sat forward in her chair.

"So sorry, Charmont! My stepfather always confuses my cousin with my stepsister Ella!" Char nodded looking somewhat convinced but still doubtful.

Soon Nancy brought out lunch which consisted of cool sweet pea soup, quail eggs, and, probably courtesy of Mandy's, torrlin kerru, and tea. Hattie immediately but reluctantly let go of Char and dug into her food sloppily along with Mum Olga and Olive.

The others and me winced but ate our food politely. The food was disappearing from the plates in amazing portions as they ate. We were even lucky to get some of the soup! I was pleased when Hattie looked at the torrlin kerru trying to figure out what it was. Shrugging, she dug her fork into it and shoved a large chunk of it into her mouth, chewing greedily.

Then, she looked like she was about to throw up. As in a trance from the mushrooms she turned to Char and smiled at him, showing disgusting goo on her teeth. Char winced and turned his head from hers. Hattie looked hurt and fainted with her hand on her head.

Mum Olga immediately stopped eating and rushed to Hattie's side. "Oh my dear, sweet Hattie! Are you all right? It's ok Mummy will take you up to bed!" She grabbed Hattie, and carried her up to her room leaving us all in shock.

And Olive realizing what happened, shoved another bite of quail eggs into her mouth, and ran after them. When she left we all stared after them until Char spoke.

"Well…that was entertaining." He said. The other prince stood up furious. "Entertaining?! Are you crazy? She could have been hurt!" Glaring furiously at us he ran up after them. Father stood up and said, "Well I better see if my Hattie is okay." He left too leaving me and Char to laugh on our own.

"I must say, Char said laughing. " That was most interesting." I laughed too. About a few minutes later we stopped laughing. I realized something then. I was alone with Char. I could talk to him.

"Prince Charmont?" I said. "Char." He corrected. "Char. Do you know who I am?" Char looked startled. I was a fool for playing with my love heart.

"Of course, you're Lady Danielle cousin of Hattie." I shook my head. "No, Char." I had to tell him before he got hurt even more. "See, I am really…" "Sweet!" Mandy rushed downstairs. She saw Char and curtsied.

"Your Majesty." "Char." He said again. "Right, Char." She turned to me. "Sweet, come with me!" She said, careful not to give my name away. "The mistress wants you!" She whispered.

I turned to Char. "So sorry, Char. But I must go." Char nodded. "Alright Lady but can you promise to meet me in the meadow tomorrow for a ride? I must get to know you better!" I nodded, hoping I would be alive after Mum Olga got though with me. "Of course."

He smiled. "Good. Meet me at the meadow atop the hilltop of Frell tomorrow at noon." I nodded. "I shall your Highness. Good day." I curtsied. He bowed. "Good day, Lady." He left.

As soon as he left Mandy rushed me upstairs. "Come on, sweet. The mistress wants you to change out of the gown into your servants wear!" I nodded and we hurried along to my room.


	10. Sickness and Dread

Mandy and me ran to my room, tore the gown from me, and put my servants garb on. Mandy untied the hairstyle and put my hair up in a ragged ponytail. Then, rubbing soot on my face and hands we rushed to Hattie's room.

Hattie was sleeping looking pale and in my opinion dreadful. A doctor was there taking her temperature with Father standing at his side staring at Hattie. Mandy and I stood near the door. Mum Olga looked furiously between us.

"Look at her! Look at her!" She said pointing at Hattie. "_What did you do?!" _ she hissed. Father looked up, "Now, my dear, it wasn't her fault it…" Father saw Mum Olga giving him a death glare so gulping slightly he rushed from the room.

Mandy spoke first, her voice trembling. "Well, you see madam it…"

"It was my fault, mistress." I said. I couldn't help it; I didn't want Mandy to get in trouble. Mum Olga looked at me glaring. "Explain yourself, Ella."

I took a deep breath, then started. "Well, I was helping Mandy get lunch ready and I accidentally put mushrooms with the lunch."

Mum Olga's eyes went wide. "_Mushrooms? Are you crazy? Hattie's allergic to mushrooms!" _Then without thinking twice she brought her hand apon my cheek and struck it in the hardest way I had ever felt it.

My cheek burning I rubbed it and Mandy stood her ground giving me sympathetic looks. She turned to Mandy and said, "Mandy go get dinner started."

Mandy bowed her head low. "Yes Mistress." She said softly. She left.

Mum Olga rounded on me. "Ella, for you being the cause of the dreadful disease upon my Hattie you will be worked extra long and twice as hard and you will do whatever Hattie tells you to do. Also, you will get no breakfast, lunch, or dinner tomorrow. If I here you being disrespectful or disobey any of your commands you will be punished. Understood?"

I nodded. It was true I understood but I didn't want to. "Good. She will be up soon so I want you to be ready with whatever she wants. Get back to work, now."

Curtsying quickly, I left to do my chores. Mum Olga was right about Hattie awakening soon, and when she did I hurried back to her room.

Hattie was awake but still looked a little pale. She motioned me to the front of her bed and I stood in front of it. Mum Olga was there; She whispered in my ear. "Kneel before her, Ella."

Slowly and reluctantly I sank to my knees.

Hattie spoke her voice hoarse. "Water. Bring me water Ella…" Mum Olga shoved me towards the door.

"_Go get her some water!" _ She hissed and handed me a brass goblet. I didn't need telling twice.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen and filled the goblet with water from the kitchen sink. Then I hurried back to her room and put it in her outstretched hand.

Hattie took it and drank it in two gulps. She held it out to me, which I took and put it on the nightstand.

Mum Olga smiled. "You're feeling better now right Hattie dear?" Hattie nodded. "Good. I'll just leave you alone."

She left but not before glaring at me. So for the rest of the day besides cleaning I had to endure Hattie ordering me around constantly.

I was miserable. Even when she was sick she could still order me around a lot!

She would order me to her room to stand by her bed; and sometimes order me to kneel until I thought I would collapse.

It was horrible. Whenever Hattie wanted a book, I fetched it and read it to her. When she was uncomfortable I had to rearrange the cushions on her bed, get her more blankets, or put cool clothes scented with lavender on her forehead.

Whenever she needed a meal I had to make it, bring it to her, feed it to her, and carry it back to the kitchen to be washed.

Whenever her bedclothes needed to be changed, I changed them. It infuriated me so that I was Hattie's slave and nothing could be done about it.

And obviously Olive wasn't absent in all of this either for whenever I was tending to Hattie she would come in and order me to tell her a story too, or make her a white cake.

So she would stay and listen while I told the stories to Hattie and talk constantly while I made her many white cakes. I thought to escape but they would surely find me and order me to stay so it stayed out of my mind. But there was one good thing: I know knew that Hattie was allergic to mushrooms.

Later, when I finished waiting on Hattie I retired to my room to read my magic book. Inside, was a diary entry from Char.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I wandered around the castle, reading books, and went outside to hunt sometimes thinking of only one person. Ella. Again I think about her. It's very frustrating for I know she would never love me and never did although I still do. What did I do wrong? I thought she was the one with her beautiful soft brown hair, fine eyes, and wonderful personality. She was just like someone I knew I could love. I quickly fell in love with her and wanted to propose. I thought she would become my princess and we would live happily together forever. But then she betrayed me and turned down my love by marrying some wealthy lord without even considering how I felt! I must forget about her for she broke my heart. I must move on and forget her although I feel I still love her. But I have found a new lady I admire. The Lady Anastasia of Frell. Also, tomorrow I am going to spend the day with Hattie's cousin the Lady Danielle. She is likeable enough but I confess: I wish it Ella and I wish she loved me still. I just hope I can forget her._

My heart seemed to stop and I was mortified. I was glad he still loved me but he wanted to forget me? He wanted to forget me and love a person who did not exist? I couldn't bear it! I broke out into loud sobs.

I must have cried so much that I didn't hear Mandy come in. She sat on my bed and stroked my hair. It calmed me. "What's the matter, sweet?"

"Char wants to forget me and he loves someone who does not exist!" I couldn't help it and I cried again. Mandy rested my head on her shoulder.

"Oh sweet, I know you're upset. But I don't know what we can do until the curse is broken. Now why don't you go to bed? You'll feel better."

I shook my head. I didn't want to sleep. My saddness would keep me awake. Mandy just kissed my forehead and left.

Later, I must have cried myself out so much that I grew exhausted for I was in deep sleep dreading what would happen the next day.


	11. Found out and distraught

The next day Hattie had gotten a little better but woke me up early when she complained of painful headaches and a dry throat. I thought she was well enough though for she had ordered everyone like she would any other day. As I was cleaning the main entrance floors Hattie's screams reached me.

Later, when I went to her room bearing a tray of lunch Hattie was there alone and she was sleeping. I had to wake her up and feed her sips of broth. Then with a raspy voice she ordered me to comb her hair.

"Can't…have…me looking bad…when I'm sick now can we…" She said when I protested. Sighing I picked up the comb and combed out her mass of tangled curls.

Then she coughed again and complained that here forehead was hot so I had to put many clothes on her head and wrap her in blankets.

She ordered me to get many goblets of water for her and help her drink them down. My efforts were most needed when she received a stead stream of visitors all intent on making her feel better. I spent the morning getting food ready for Hattie's guests.

Hattie's two friends from finished school; Delicia and Blossom were among them with Julia, the tall mean wench from finishing school. They greeted me with smug smile on their faces saying, "Looks like finishing school obviously didn't help you." Then they headed upstairs.

I had only a few moments before I had to greet Char so I rushed upstairs. Mandy rushed into my room and took out a worn silk blue gown. Tapping, it slightly with her hand the worn fabric became fine once again and gained back its beauty. I thought of wearing the gown from before but Mandy told me I wanted to look my best.

When I asked how it was possible she just hugged me and whispered, "Sometimes small magic can come in handy." Then she re-sewed the hem and handed it to me. Smiling, I pulled the servants garb off me and pulled the newly mended gown over my head with Mandy buttoning it up and smoothing out the skirt.

Looking at myself in the mirror I admired the gown while Mandy did my hair, braiding two big sections together. It laced in front and flowed into a billowing skirt of silk velvet with embroidery along the hem. Mandy pulled the two braided sections together to form a wreath around my head. For a finishing touch she placed the mask from last time on my face which I hastily tied in my hurry and added a simple but lovely circlet with diamonds accented around the middle. Hopefully, this would be the last time I would fool my love.

Giving my circlet a last touch she said, "You are lovely sweet, now be off with you." I nodded, pulled up my skirts, and ran out to the meadow while Mandy went back to the kitchen.

I ran through the tall, sweet smelling grass happy to be outdoors free from the dungeon of monsters that awaited me at my home. My gown tailed behind me, caught on some twigs sometimes, making me have to stop so I would not ruin it.

The sun glistened overhead, and birds chirped overhead, as I saw Char standing in the clearing looking out at the kingdom of Frell. His expression was vacant, but changed to happiness as he saw my approaching figure.

He bowed formally, and I curtsied. "Lady Danielle, thank you for deciding to grace me with your presence."

I giggled a little. He was acting like a fool and he didn't know it was I. "The pleasure is all mine, Sir." He offered me his arm and I took it. We started walking.

"Such a beautiful day!" I breathed. He smiled. "Yes, it is a lovely day, Lady." I looked at him.

He chuckled. Oh how I missed that laugh. "He laughed a hearty laugh and I laughed also.

While we were walking he said, "You've probably wondered why I've called you here, Lady." I looked at him, thankful that my mask had hidden my face.

"Yes?" "Well, I have been meaning to ask you again about Lady Anastasia." I gulped. Did he suspect me?

"Why?" My voice was a mere squeak. He studied me, considering me for a moment before speaking.

"Because, she is Hattie's cousin is she not?" I nodded slowly, hoping he would not find me out.

He continued. "And Hattie is Ella's cousin right?" I spoke; I could have held my tongue.

"No actually, she is her step-sister." Char peered into my eyes. "And you say you must be Ella's cousin?"

Again I nodded. I tried to speak, but nothing came. "How come she has never mentioned you, and how come I have never seen you?"

I gulped. No! I didn't know how to answer this but the curse pulled at me, forcing the words from my chest, regardless of my protesting. I didn't want to but I had to. I had to tell him. I love him. I started to cry the cries broke into wailing sobs.

Char looked into my eyes, sensing I knew something. He took my hands. "Tell me, for I will not hurt you." His voice calmed me, soothed me. I looked into his eyes, my love for him making me obedient.

"I…" I forced it down, the words pushed at me making my chest ache. I was furious at myself for almost telling him but even more for lying to him. Words pushed at my mouth, content to be heard. I had come this far; I would not loose his again.

Char looked at me, not moving his gaze from my face. "Tell me." He whispered. There was such a longing in his eyes. How I loved his eyes. So gentle, soft, and full of love. Love he had felt for me.

No wait, not for me. I wasn't someone he loved. I had fooled around with his heart, using it like it was some toy. He had loved me, given me all the love he could have given anyone, and I did not deserve it. For I had betrayed him.

The girl he thought he had loved was someone in his eyes that did not exist. We would have been married, happy with a family, content with our lives, and free of my monstrosity of a family, but I had ruined it. Ruined it for him, for us, and now I was to do it again. For after what I was about to do, he would move on, marry someone else, and forget. Forget about me.

But I had to do it, for I knew that if I continued to play with his heart it would only hurt him more. I couldn't bear it. I had to spare him the hurt, I had to make him be rid of me.

I would only cause him pain, cause him distress, cause him remorse and discomfort, all the while he would think I would be the cause of his love. Which I was, but if I married him, I would be the cause of his death. I couldn't let that happen. It'd be better to save him than to marry him, and that is what I was gonna do.

My voice was barely a whisper as I said this. To soft to hear I whispered with tears at my eyes rolling down my cheeks.

"Char, I am Ella and I am not Danielle and I was Anastasia." Char stared at me, laughing as though he thought me a fool. I knew I would not convince him with my mask on. I felt horrible. I was betraying my love; playing tricks with his mind and heart, and making him laugh when he would be most certainly feeling sad when I did this.

I had tears at my eyes and sobs broke through my chest, through my very heart. In one swift and silent motion my hand reached up nimbly to the back at my mask pulling at the strings.

Char had stopped laughing to protest to what I was doing. "Lady Danielle? What are you…" He didn't get to finished for the strings were untied and in one fateful moment the mask concealing my identity fluttered to the ground making my heart stand still. My identity was exposed.

Char stared at me with confusion looking as if he might faint. His eyes were happy and sad, as he reached out and took my hands.

"Ella?" He breathed. "It's you. You're not married?" I shook my head. "No Char. It was a trick. Hattie had written that letter and I didn't want to break your heart from it. I'm sorry, I…"

Char silenced me, took my hands, and leaned down to kiss me. "Ella, I love you…" His lips were close to mine. My heart stopped still, and for a moment I forgot everything.

"Char…I…" He silenced me for his lips were near mine and I waited, closing my eyes, waiting, for the long awaited kiss from my love, my Char.

I waited. I felt air, wind, but not the brush of lips, not delight from the kiss I thought I would receive. Instead I felt as if my arm was being ripped away from my shoulder, and I felt my skin getting scraped in pain as I was draped against the ground.

Opening my eyes, I saw Hattie standing a few feet away from me in her nightclothes, pulling me by the arm. Her face was pale and worn with an angry expression on her face. She was pulling me away…away from Char…No! I had just been about to be kissed, to be forgiven, to save him but Hattie was tearing me away from him.

I cried out, "Char!" But my screams were only gasps as Hattie was pulling my arm so hard sending it ablaze in pain. Char was looking shocked as I was pulled away. I looked at his face. He didn't look shocked or mad but a cross between sad and confused.

No! Blast Hattie! Blast this curse! Because of her Char might never want to see me again for all the pain I have caused him! I don't blame him, though. Besides I wouldn't probably even be alive when Hattie got though with me.

Hattie pulled me towards the house with me shrieking from the agony in my shoulder. My circlet fell from my head but I caught it hiding it from her. My gown tore, getting smudged along the way, and my hair tousled. She didn't stop, only continued pulling me. I was surprised that she could though, for she had been sick.

I remember now, for I had seen her angry face at the window from her room as she stared at me outside. Her anger for me must have made her force herself out of bed, despite her illness, and come after me. Her anger had been her cure.

I wish it hadn't for my shoulder was ablazing from the pain, and Hattie showed no signs of giving up. She pulled me into the house and I had one glance at Char staring at me before Hattie pulled me inside my crys echoing out into the world. She closed the door. I knew my life had ended right then.


	12. A wave of comfort

Hello again! Sorry, I didn't get to update, but with school and all it was just…Ugh. So please read and tell me how you like it!

I was doomed. Hattie would be the cause of my death before I would even be dying.

Every guest had left, except for Delicia, Blossom, and Julia. She had become Hattie's friend over the year. They were downstairs, preferably eating their way through the remainder of the courses we had prepared for them.

I was at first annoyed, but would have given anything to be down their tending to the needs, so I would be away from Hattie and her spouse at this moment.

Hattie had dragged me upstairs, observed by her friends, Olive, and Mandy, and had thrown me to the floor in her room. She showed such strength that I was amazed but it was quickly overcome by the fear I soon felt.

A heavy silver goblet had flown at me crashing just few feet from my head. Hattie was picking up various valuable treasures around the room the many guests had given her. In her anger, she had flung them angrily at me.

"HATTIE, STOP!!!" I yelled. But she didn't stop; she kept throwing the items at me, reveling in her fury. Brass goblets, chalices, grails, pomanders, jewels, anything heavy she flung at me. And each time they missed me crashing against the floor or the wall shattering into tiny pieces.

She finally got so furious that she ran across the room tearing at my gown, trying to grab hold of me, and shake me. I was more frightened than I had ever been before.

She shook me, pulled my hair, stomped on my toes, and finally dove at me, tackling me to the ground. "UGH!!!!" She screamed. She had a hold on me and slapped me repeatedly.

"Hattie please stop!" I managed to cry out. She slapped me the hardest this time, her screeches ringing in my ears. "NO!!!! I WON'T!!!!! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS CHAR!!!!! MY CHAR!!!!!!"

She slapped me so hard this time, my hair went flying, and my cheek went numb. She continued shaking me, tearing my hair from its bun.

"AND I WILL NOT STOP! BESIDES IF I LET YOU GO YOU WOULD JUST GO BACK AND KISS MY BELOVED CHAR!!!!" I couldn't hear her, I was crying. I hadn't even heard Mandy come up with Delicia, Blossom, Olive, and Julia behind her.

She gasped at the sight of me and rushed over. "Lady! Please refrain yourself!" She tried to pry Hattie from me.

Hattie stopped, and pushed Mandy from her. Now, I was furious. I tried to push Hattie off me so I could go to Mandy's aid but Hattie had gained a lot of weight than usual from being sick so I remained on the ground, painfully under her bloated girth.

Mandy had started arguing with Hattie, and pretty soon Mum Olga ran up outraged that Mandy was talking back to Hattie.

Pretty soon Hattie's friends were yelling that she wasn't pulling my hair enough, slapping me enough, or yelling at me enough. The nerve! Olive was just staring at the wall, a blank look on her face.

In the midst of all the yelling, Mum Olga's voice finally broke the silence, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!"

They all stopped arguing and looked at her, startled. She spoke her voice as furious as Hattie's was, booming off the walls.

She looked at Mandy. "Mandy, please take Hattie's friends back down to the kitchen." Mandy nodded her head and left. I wish she could've stayed. Who knows what horrors Mum Olga and Hattie would inflict on me if I was alone.

As soon as Mandy left with Hattie's friends close behind only Olive, Hattie, Mum Olga, and me remained.

Hattie was still on top of me, shaking me slightly. Mum Olga looked amused at this but angry. "Hattie, get off of Ella this instant. A young lady does not act like a ragamuffin." Hattie looked annoyed and got of off me only when she saw Mum Olga give her a look. I knew she had something planned.

As soon as Hattie was sitting on her bed, Mum Olga spoke again, advancing towards me. "How DARE you Ella! How dare you cause discomfort for my Hattie and then be with her fiancé _again_!"

She was glaring at me, a look of pure venom. I stood my ground. "For your punishment you will be locked in your room for three days!"

I bit back a cry, making my chest hurt. Not that! How horrible it would be to be locked in that cell of a room, sitting in there for Frell knows how…

I tried pleading with Mum Olga, looking like a fool on my hands and knees. "Please Mistress (Ugh, I hated calling her that.), do not inflict this punishment upon me!" She looked disgusted and struck me, making my ears ring. I should have expected that.

The impact caused me to fall to the floor. Her voice was like thunder in a storm, howling with all her might. "Don't you DARE disregard your punishments Ella! You will be locked in your room and that's final! And I think you should give Hattie a gift. After all she has been sick; it could be a present to show your forgiveness."

I scoffed. 'Not EVER in a million years! She had already gotten to most of my gowns and jewels. What else was there to take? Unless…' I looked down at my gown, and the circlet still clutched in my hand. No! She couldn't!

Mum Olga didn't notice and turned to Hattie, with a smile on her pasty face. "Well Hattie, dear? What would you like Ella to give you?"

Hattie considered for a moment, and looked down at me, her tiny eyes widening, and a look of realization on her face. Did she see…Oh no! She turned to Mum Olga. "Mother, do you recall Ella ever being allowed to wear a gown and jewels?"

Mum Olga looked stern as she looked at me. "Why, no I don't, dear. In fact, I think she has been STRICTLY forbidden to own things like that." She glared at me, showing her distaste in her gaze.

"Ella, where did you get that gown and jewels?" I gulped, and felt my heart sink. At least she had asked and not ordered. "Tell me."

My doom was set. Soon my head hurt, and my vision soon became blurry. My stomach churned and I felt sick from not obeying.

Mum Olga was fiercer this time. "TELL ME ELLA!" She was glaring at me along with Hattie who smirked.

My voice was barely audible. "Mandy…gave them to me…" I couldn't believe I told her that! Now she would order Mandy to come up and…

"Mandy! Get up here now!" I gulped and Mandy hurried up the stairs, bowing. "Yes Ladyship?"

Mum Olga glared at her. "Mandy, did you give Ella that gown?" Mandy blushed a little and nodded slowly.

"I made them for her Ladyships." Mum Olga glared. "You do realize of course Mandy, that the act of servants dressing above their stations is treason correct?"

She nodded and through my vision of tears I saw Hattie, obviously enjoying the tension in the room, with a smile of malice and vainness etched on her pudgy face.

Mum Olga turned towards me. "Ella you will give Hattie those gowns and jewels and any other gowns you might have particularly lying in you room. She will come today and take what she wants." I didn't listen, I willed myself to ignore her.

She turned to Mandy; her eyes were squinted showing fire and hatred in them. "Mandy along with Ella you will be worked twice as hard. You will not have any more discussions with Ella that includes delaying your work. The only things you two will be allowed to discuss are work and no talk of anything else, is that understood?"

Mandy and me hung our heads; visible tears could be seen running down my face. Mandy spoke, seeing the state I was in. "Yes Ma'am."

She didn't stop to acknowledge us. "Get _out_." She said pointing towards the door. We left, before she even thought of it.

In the hall I was crying, tears of sorrow. I whispered to Mandy once we were safely away from the presence of Mum Olga and her spawn.

"Mandy…What can I do?" Mandy hugged me to her; my tears matted her shoulder. "Sssh sweet, calm down, we must face our problems without contempt."

I nodded, not really listened. My tears were soaking her sleeve. We walked like that for a few moments before she pulled me away from her, holding me in her arms.

"Listen sweet, whatever you do don't allow them to get to you. You must be strong, and not will yourself to fall to their ailment."

She dried my tears, her voice sweet and calm. "Just remember sweet, they may have control of your spell, but they will never have control of you. I can sense it. You have your mother's spirit in you. Whenever they try to make you inferior, think of her, and she shall guide you."

My heart seemed to light up after she said that, seemingly drowning out the memories from the incident upstairs. I stayed in Mandy's arms finding waves of comfort.


	13. Invitations and lost friends

Ok this chapter is kind of long but please read and enjoy! Thank you!

Mum Olga was true to her word. Later, I went to my room and saw that it had been ransacked. Every of my old gowns I had owned, had been taken from the wardrobe, which was on its side. I saw that the gown I wore to Hattie's ball was no longer there, as were my hidden jewels, and my gown and circlet from today.

The bed had been removed and replaced by a pile of hay, and the floor was dusty and the ceiling had grown mold. I saw that it lacked in appearance as well as comfort. Mice had begun to use the dank and foul smelling place for their home.

That day I had been locked into my room and bars had been fitted on the windows, and the door had been latched tight and bombarded. I learned that Mum Olga had had one of her manservant's stand guard at the door.

Hattie had grown conscience since her outburst she had earlier and seemed more confidant in her abilities to order me around. She found great pleasure in it, and gave me more difficult tasks to do.

Besides being locked in the room, I was let out during the day to work, and was only allowed to have a small bowl of gruel and a small piece of bread to eat. And Hattie showed no remorse in my situation.

Everyday when I was left out to clean, she would make my work difficult for me to finish, chomp on a wholesome piece of bread lulling in my state of fatigue, and pester at me with her constant orders and edicts.

Olive, being the obvious fool she is, had no idea I had no time for talking and would come into the kitchen day after day requesting for a numerous pieces of cake to be made and stories to be told.

Luckily, I had gained skills in story telling so Olive would always be amused with talk while she ate her cake. But also this created a new problem. Ever time I uttered a story to her with my slowly becoming raspy voice, she would complain and never close that mouth of hers constantly commanding me for more stories and cakes.

She came to enjoy my stories so much that she would come every day. I would never get through cooking without having a glimpse of her face like that of a potato and a blank expression.

I had to retell her the stories of Repunzel, King Midas, and Beauty and the Beast before I was thankfully allowed to finish up cooking and leave.

After that I was confined to my room again, so before I went to sleep on my newly bed made of hay, the only things I could do was read my magic book, think of my mother, or stare at ashes fall from the filthy ceiling, and watch mice pick at crumbs on the floor.

Since our meetings I together I had not yet received a letter entry from Char yet. I assumed he must have been admonished at what happened and resolved to stay clear from me.

Why wouldn't he? I am a danger to him, and I have become no better than a servant. Why would he want to marry me? The thought brought tears to my eyes. Although I would have wished he did try to come see me…

For the next few days of my imprisonment my only means of entertainment were scanning the magic book for any news of Char. I needed to see my prince. Just even a picture of him would be enough to satisfy my needs.

I read through the book and not Char but found to my delight a letter from Aredia. Mandy must have put it there. I read it with interest.

_Dear Ella,_

_Today, We had loads of customers for the upcoming sing in town. I do wish to go. I've been to one as a child and longed to go to one again. I hear that the Prince Charmont is going to come hear to visit the Princess Anora of Ayortha he met at a ball! What a great affair to see such royalty in our country! It's on our holiday of the masque of the roses! The masque of the roses is when people dress in elaborate costumes, and we pay our homage to past royal ancestors of Ayortha with feasts, dancing, and banquets that lasts till the Yuletide season! It's magnificent! We decorate the streets in roses, and the stores and houses are also. _

_We have the celebration in the Royal Palace where it is lavishly decorated with flowers of all kinds, the ceiling is enchanted by fairies who come to celebrate to make it look like petals and sparkles fly from the ceiling. Anyway, I asked my mother for permission to go but she says with all the visitors during the celebration it might not be likely since there will be so much to do. I'm disappointed for I really wanted to join in the celebration and if you had come I really would've love you to go with me. You seem to always never have time for anything and are always being harried by your stepsisters like you are some kind of servant! I really miss you, for I haven't seen you for a while. If they were here I'd teach them some manners about being rude to my best friend. I really hope you are coming for the festivities! And don't worry about the problem of getting there. I'll take care of all the necessary preparations! I await your reply._

_Your Faithful Friend Aredia_

After I finished reading I smiled with a mix of happiness and fear. I was so happy that Aredia didn't feel betrayed about my early departure at finishing school!

It was great that I would get to see her if I went to Ayortha and go to the sings with her. But what would happen? Mum Olga knew my tricks by means of escaping by now and Hattie would surely forbid me to go and be with Aredia or Char.

Also what would happen if Char saw me there? He was no doubt furious at what happened the other day and for not being entirely truthful with him. Frankly, I think he deserves better than the likes of me.

But to be going to Ayortha for banquets and feasts instead of the usual balls! I would have to remain out of Hattie's way and Char's sight and I would be fine.

Truthfully, anything would be better than this. Day after day, locked in my musty cell of a room only to be let out to work, with no company but the mice on the cold floor, and Hattie, and the ashes and soot falling from the ceiling. I then made up my mind. If staying away from Char meant becoming free of my prison, I would be willing too although at the same time wishing I didn't have to.

I just secretly wish for that I would be allowed to see Char one last time and tell him I love him, and wanted to be with him more than anything but couldn't. That way, he would know I loved him, and he would understand and not be angry. That would be better than having him be angry with me.

On the last day of my confinement, I awaited the moment when I would be released from my room. I heard shouts of resonant coming from downstairs. I assumed they were Hattie's

I waited and finally heard Mandy's feet patter up the stairs and saw her through the barred window at the unguarded door. "Lady!" She whispered her face full of concern. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, and she unlocked the door. She hurried to me and hugged me. "Oh sweet, I'm so happy you're okay!" I smiled, and for a moment never wanted to leave the arms of the one person who seemed so much like a mother to me.

We stayed in eachothers arms, hugging, crying, with Mandy stroking my hair. While we were doing that, we broke apart, and one of Mum Olga's servants came to address me for the first time.

She was mousy haired and had unattractive features. She looked unkind, and regarded me with a vain expression. "Mistress, wishes for an audience with you, miss."

I wondered why Mum Olga, requested a servant to get me when she did a perfectly good job of getting my attention with her voice anyway. But nevertheless, I followed the servant downstairs to the entrance hall were Mum Olga was there with an invitation in her hands.

She looked at me, a look of scorn and contempt. She looked at my servant-stricken appearance, raised her voice, informing me.

"We just got this letter, Ella. It's an invitation to…" She stopped, obviously vexed with having to explain it. She turned to Hattie.

"Hattie dear, you tell her. Mummy, is worn out from explaining." I rolled my eyes, and Hattie turned to me, appraising me with those squinty eyes of hers.

"Here, read this…A young lady does not spend her valuable time educating her servants." Again I rolled my eyes and took the elaborately decorated letter. The handwriting was curvy and elegant.

_The King and Queen of Ayortha and Frell_

_Regret to inform that in honor of Prince Char's_

_Visiting the Princess Anora of Ayortha, there will_

_Be a sing following the annual celebration of the_

_Holiday of the masque of the roses _

This will take place five days hence of the sing 

_On the forth night of November proceeding into the Yuletide Season_

_Carriages will be sent to all that confirm their attendance_

_In a few days hence_

_Please write back with your answer_

_Sincerely King Jerrold and Queen Daria of Frell_

I stood there with the letter clutched in my hands, reading until Hattie firmly snatched it from my grasp. She showed a look of scorn. "That's ENOUGH Ella! Such elegance should not be held by such lowliness such as yourself! 

I glared at her and she glared back. She spoke such nonsense today. I expected her to be back to her normal self. Mum Olga turned to me. "Ella, we will be going to Ayortha in a few days, so I want this manor cleaned from top to bottom. Go and get started with the other servants."

I curtsied and walked off amiably, reveling in the sheer pain I felt. I know what Mum Olga and Hattie were planning. They were planning to use this to their advantage so that they might have Hattie marry Char.

It made me sick as I thought about it. I never really thought about it before, but now I do. They think they can just do whatever they want with Char and not care how he feels, as long as it gets them a crown!

The next few days were spent in the sewing room if I wasn't cleaning. I was to sew multiple gowns for Hattie and Olive for the trip to Ayortha. Mum Olga had wasted no time and had sent the reply back to the king and queen saying we would attend.

I told Mandy about our trip, and she was sympathetic about Mum Olga's and Hattie's intentions towards Char. "Ooh. Horrible lot they are. Lady, don't worry. I assume that Char would never marry Lady Hattie. He would probably marry the Princess Anora of Ayortha than marry her!"

I nodded, laughing; the pain I felt receded but it was still there. I spoke through the tears that were blinding my vision. "That would be better than him marrying Hattie, but I don't want him to marry her either! I don't want him to marry no one else except me!" I paused, sniveling until Mandy nodded a sign to go on.

"I met Princess Anora at the ball Mum Olga held. She is very mean, and is very much like Hattie, but is very beautiful. I am afraid that if he forgets about me and becomes close to Anora she'll have him where she wants him and they'll be married! Oh Mandy I can't bear it!"

After that I lost control of my emotions and completely broke out sobbing uncontrollably in Mandy's arms that were now around me.

"Sweet, it's okay. I know that you love him, and hate to see him with someone else. Maybe things will be better. Maybe he will see the princess for who she, forget about her and want to marry you."

I nodded and added. "Yes Mandy, but you have forgotten. Hattie and Mum Olga are not ones who give up so easily." I sobbed again.

Mandy stroked my hair and rubbed my back, comforting me. "True sweet, but neither are you." She said softly. I looked up and she rubbed away my tears.

Mandy hugged me closer. "You have shown to become much more like a lady these past few weeks. You have grown into a fine young lady, and your mother would have been proud. You have her independence."

I nodded, feeling slightly happier. "But how will being independent help me, Mandy?" The tears came again. "Sweet, if you truly love him as much as you say you do then you can overcome anything put in your path."

I smiled, tears of happiness, and stayed in her arms far happier than I had been earlier.


	14. Authors note: Please Read and Review!

Hey guys! I'm not updating for a while with school and Christmas. I just wanted to let you know that I have a few ideas for later chapters. Here they are:

The next chapter, Ella goes with her stepfamily to Ayortha where by puersuading Hattie she manages to hang around with Aredia! Although she still has to take her orders. Then they spend time in Ayortha, and Ella meets a few people and a unexpected person all leading up to the balls! Well, I'm not going to give anything else away you'll just have to read!

Also I'm having trouble with making up Ayorthian languages. I'm making some people in the story speak Ayorthian so I need so help with the language. I know some of the words they use in the story but I just need some tips on how to make more phrases! Thanks for everything, please review to this, and have a Very Merry and Happy Christmas! 


	15. Languages, Entry's, and Plottings

The next morning I woke up and rubbed my eyes, a little tired from yesterday. The first thing I noticed was my magic book. I remembered I hadn't opened it for a few days. Maybe something new would be in it from Char or Aredia

_Dear Diari,_

Toniht we ar havin a parti four wen we leeve tommorow. I am excited. Hattie said Prince Charmont is going to com. I will hav to go wit Ella toda wen she buys mi dress. It wil hav to be pretti because Prince Charles the princes bruther will be ther. I hope he wil notic me. I'm sure he wil as I am very pritty. I wil make sur Ella makes my goun rite so it wil be evin pretier. Hattie toled me that the only reason Prince Charles danced wit me at her bal was because we hav a lot of money. She can be very meen sumtimes and so can Ella.

She allways seims in a hury four somthin. I wish she woud forgit and pa atenttion to me. She mite ruin my dres and that woudn't be goud. Muther tuld me once that if you look nic enuf people will notic you and giv you money. It works wit Ella all the tim. I wonder y Ella can't com to the parti tonight. Mummy said she has ben bad and won't be able to com. I wish she was alowed. She cud help me cut my fud, and tel me stories while I eet. Maybe evin giv me sum KJ's. Speeking of fud breakest is redy and I'm hungri. I hope I can get Ella to mak me sum poride with cinamon. It was dilicious wen we had it at finishing skool and I wud love sum mor.

When her entry was finished I looked on and noticed that Olive had drawn a badly drawn picture of herself at the bottom. She was messily eating pieces of white cake that dribbled down her front onto the floor.

I was about to turn the page when I noticed a diary entry made by Hattie on the recto. I turned my attention towards it. It was slightly neater than Olive's but not by much. She probably was inattentive whenever she wrote.

Dear Diary,

I hav just awoken from my beuty slumber. Ah, inded diari what a joyus sleep it was! I had dreamt of me and my beloved Prince Charmont dancing in the ballroom. I was wearing a sumpituous deep burgundy gown with jewels sewed in places and yellow ribons sewed in. Charmont was in high favor of me and was looking very handsome in a tunic in the royal colors, with gaudy fabric. He simply stared at me, eyes on no one else. I gushed with hapiness, laughing with my lovely voice. Ladies from different lands were looking at me, obvously vexed with not having the beauty that I myself possed. Charmont egnored them taking in my beautiful apearance. I charmed him with talk, and simply soon found myself staring at him, noticing how handsom he loked. He then puled me outsid much to the distres of the other ladies and we went to the balconey. He held me in his arms, puled me close, and brought his lips down in the most wonderful, romantic, sweet, kiss I have ever had. I put my hand on my heert, (Pfft! Like Hattie has a heart!), and kissed him back.

I was too revolted in my disgust to read any further. Char would never love Hattie! Much less kiss her! I was fuming still and then willed myself to calm down as it was only a diary entry and in Hattie's thoughts. If what she wrote was what she dreamed then she must have really been hallucinating.

After a few moments of thought I remembered that Hattie had written more and I pulled my attention to read. I skipped a few more paragraphs about her dream with Char actually loving her for once. I started at a new paragraph.

Well, anyways diari tonight there is to be a banquet here that Momma herself just so hapened to hold. We are inviting many guests and friends whom just so hapenned to be going to Ayorima, or whatever it is called, for the balls! What a joyous ocassion! Truly delightful! Perhaps my sweet Prince Charmont will notic me for all I am at these events! Perhaps he wil even realize he loves me and wants to mary me!

And I kno it too! The way he looks at me… Oh just thinking about him makes my heart fluter. I told Ollie about my felings towards him and she just looked at me strangely. How idiotic my sister is sometime! I doubt she woud know mor about Charmont himself than how he feels about me! Wel I gess I shuld hav known beter! No mater wat Ollie ment I sure do meen that I luv Char, diary! Ollie is such a fool sometimes!

Speaking of fools, Ella was once again tardiness in her arival with getting me dressed last night. Who does that girl think she is? She was probobaly in the kitchen eeting the rest of our desert from last night! I sweer diari, if I catch her sneaking some of our delicious dessert we have planed for tonight she will be in truble!

Hattie's spelling was atrocious and I laughed at the nonsense of it all. I would never have been eating the dessert! Hattie would've been there in a moment to make her I wouldn't eat so much as a bite of it, anyway. I continued. I know I had no reason too but Char or Aredia hadn't even updated with a entry yet.

Her manner often offends diari. I am sure you must kno. Sometimes when she speeks she talks with that horrid language, that Ayorthian language.. How horible that I will be around those people who talk there stupid language, and nobles that don't so much as speak a word! How wil I impress, if people do not speak? Well at least Charmont will be there.

Of course, there is a problim. These Ayorthians, they are very kind towards everyone, including servants. So we will have to allow Ella to com with us if we go to an event or ball because people will think us unkind. I don't understend why they treat peasants with respect. They are no better then servants! As is Ella. I am furios.

Any who, that wench, Princess Anora will be there. Nothing but a inconcievable wench that girl is. And to beleve she is a princess! To think she could attract my beloved prince's atenttion! She better think twice! Also, Father is coming with us. Muther persaded him to com. He is happy to go and he wil trade his valables while he stays with us so he will not mis anything. How happy I am that he is coming! He will be so happy to see his daughters capture the heart of the princes! Now if only he coud order Ella to stay home…

But, alas diari. Time is not ill spent. My most special friends will be joining us, Delicia, Blossom, and Julia. I wrote them and they said they woud be going to the balls. Wonderful! I shal luv to see the looks on their faces when they find me maried to the prince!

Ella is such an idiott. She beleeves she has a chance wit the prince when he luves me! I am so prety and luvely. And she is so ugly and stupid. Really how can a prince so handsom as Prince Charmont fal for such an uglie comoner like her?

Ah. I can barly wait for tommorow! Well, see you later diari! I trust you won't find yourself in the hands of my idiott sister Olive.

After I finished I laughed, forgetting my anger I felt before of her writing her dream of her and Char. Hattie could barely spell! Olive's was worse than hers was but I had come to think that all the times Hattie exaggerated the fact that her spelling was beautiful was a lie just like her manner towards Char.

And the Princess! I mean I know I did not like Anora much but still, she is a princess and being a citizen it is customary to treat royalty with the utmost respect. Disrespect, in meaning if Hattie was royalty, than I would change my manner towards her.

Father would be coming. Does that mean he will keep me protected from Hattie and Olive's orders? If that is the case then I hope he will remain until the month is over. Perhaps with his visit I would have ways of escaping the curse keeping me from Char. Perhaps I could even confess to him! Delicia, Blossom, and Julia would come also. If that was true then all my hopes of meeting Char and Aredia fluently would be at a lost. And what if Char and Aredia saw me with them? Would they think me dishonest if I were to associate with Hattie and her friends? No doubt they would. It would be hard to be around Hattie and her friends and not be considered dishonest.

I then noticed a newly made letter. The handwriting was untidy as though a fast hand scrawled it. It was from Mandy.

_Dear Ella,_

So sorry I had to write you a note sweet, but I am terribly busy right now. As soon as you wake up, please hurry, get dressed, and come downstairs. I have your breakfast ready, but be careful sweet. I do not wish to think what her ladyship would do if she found out.

_When you are finished, put the bowl away and come outside. I will be in the garden picking herbs for tonight's dinner. I have heard from Nancy that the prince will be there for a moment's time. Dame Olga told me she will allow you to come as long as she says you keep to yourself and 'mind the prince'. I assume she does not want the prince to think strangely of Lady Hattie. I will help you tonight sweet so that you will have time with your prince. I do not really care what her ladyship says sometimes._

_Perhaps if you hurry you can pick some herbs for Lady Hattie. I know I few that might help. Also sweet, Chock is out here. He is making a mockery of my work! Can you please tame him while I pick herbs and can you gather the eggs for me too? Hurry sweet!_

_Mandy_

I set the note down. If Mandy had Chock perhaps I could teach him some languages and little more. Maybe Aredia could even help me if we brought him with us! It would prove to be an easy escape from Hattie. No doubt, despite Ayorthaians intentions, she would find out how to torment me when we were in Ayortha.

But what of Char? Surely, it would be danger for me to see him tonight! Not just to him but to me! Hattie would never leave me alone if she knew I would be there! Frustration formed in my head clouding my thoughts. Then I forgot it for moment and thought again. What would Char and I gain with all my deceitfulness towards him? Lying to him would only grow his unfaithfulness towards me. Sure it would save him but it would break his heart even more knowing I had basically given up on him.

I quickly put those thoughts away and remembered Mandy expected me to meet her outside. I looked down and realized I wasn't dressed yet! I quickly pulled off my ragged nightgown, and put on my servants wear. I picked up a hairbrush, Hattie thankfully had not gotten to and ran it through my unkempt hair a few times. After I finished I dropped it back into its place, picked up my dictionary of exotic tongues, and ran downstairs.

In the kitchen I saw a bowl of oatmeal with rasberry's placed on top. Stomach growling, I hurried over, and taking the spoon in hand began to eat. Soon oatmeal found its way in large quantities towards my stomach. I couldn't help it. I hadn't remembered the last time I had a decent meal!

When the last remnants disappeared from my bowl, I put the spoon down with great relish. I hurriedly wiped my mouth, washed, and put the bowl away. Walking over to the door I felt a draft coming through. I pulled my shawl from its place and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I walked outside and saw my breath forming in the air in small clouds. I looked at the garden Mandy herself had cultivated. Flowers of all kinds laced the earth. It was sad to know that all the beautiful flowers would soon be withering with the changing seasons. But I realized it was in the middle of winter. Snow graced the ground and lay atop the grass. No plant could live this long and flourish, no less! It had to be because Mandy was tending it so it was fairy made.

She was kneeling on the ground, breathless. Obviously from pulling so many weeds from the ground. I walked towards her. About a centimeter away Chock was pecking at a flower. She stopped, wiped her hands on her apron, and stood up.

"Oh, good morning sweet."

I nodded. "Hello Mandy."

"Are you ready to help me?"

Again I nodded.

To this she answered by handing me a basket, preferably for putting the eggs in and handed me Chock who was resting on her shoulder.

Chock squawked and flew to my shoulder. I obliged, for I would have to carry the eggs.

"Great! Now hurry and take Chock with you while you gather eggs from Acko and Secki! And keep him quiet!"

So many orders in one breath! I hesitated, my mind bouncing with the orders and I felt my feet take me to the henhouse.

In the henhouse, Acko and Secki were sleeping soundly. I carefully set Chock on the ground where he pecked at some seeds that were scattered in the hay. I set the basket down and turned towards Acko.

I tried to match the way Mandy did it. "Up Acko. I need some eggs from you." He stood up revealing a few eggs. I began to gather them, placing them in my basket.

As I gathered them my mind wandered. 'Yeah some as in many.' I thought warily. I thought back to the time when Hattie had eaten a mountain of quail eggs at Mothers funeral.

After the eggs were gone from Acko's nest I turned towards the sleeping hen that was Secki. Again I said, "Up Secki. I need only a few eggs." He stood up. I did it as I had with Acko.

As ridiculous as that sounded it was true. Acko had produced a lot of eggs and I already had my basket filled. I placed the few eggs of Secki's on top and left with Chock.

Outside, the sun was up and shining leaving only a few hours before Mum Olga and her spawn would awaken. I would use that time to my advantage.

Looking ahead, I noticed Mandy was still picking herbs. We must've been having many guests. I set the basket down and sat upon some moss. Chock was perched on my shoulder. Perhaps I could use the time I had to teach him some languages other than Gnomic.

"!chocH !" Chock squawked in Gnomic. I'm sure it meant, "oh my!" He was probably nervous about me teaching him a new language. But I didn't care. I was tired of his devotion to squawking in Gnomic. If we were to take him with us people would hold grudges against him with him always speaking Gnomic. I recalled Mandy writing to me at finishing school that he spoke Gnomic and Elfian. Could I perhaps teach him Elfian and little more?

I put Chock on the ground in front of me so I wouldn't have to turn my head to speak to him. I picked up my language dictionary and opened it to a section in Elfian. I turned the pages. Most of the words confused me for I only knew a few. I turned, dreaded that I would find none I knew until I found a few familiar phrases.

There was 'Kummek ims powd' which meant Sun and rain or hello. And there was Aff ench poel, which meant who are you or what is your name. There were others but these were the only ones I thought would make sense too him. Besides the words were unique to speak so I figured he would enjoy saying them.

Taking a deep breath I said, "Kummek ims powd." I meant hello. Chock stared and repeated it, slowly. "Kummek ims powd." He said. He sounded proud of himself.

"Kummek ims powd!" He said happily. Then staring he quickly added a second later. "!chocH!" I sighed. That was his favorite word and know matter how much I taught him he would always speak it. At least I could teach him something else. I knew more Ayorthaian than Elfian so maybe there would be more luck. Besides I had to teach him it anyway if we were going to Ayortha.

I racked my brain for phrases. I remembered the sentences I had formed when Aredia lectured me. "Abensa utyu anja ubensu." I spoke. It meant Pleased to meet you.

He stared at me with a quizzical eye. I looked on nervously, impatient. If he did not even know how to say pleased to meet you people would think him rude. '_Please_ say it.' I thought hesitantly.

Then I heard it, softly. "Abensa…utyu…a..nja..uben…" He struggled. I should've known! Of course it was tough for him! The only languages he had ever spoken were Gnomic and Elfian! Well…more Gnomic than Elfian.

I turned towards him, facing him with a soft gaze. "Abensa utyu anja ubensu…" I said softly and slowly, carefully stretching the space between each word.

Chock's gaze was of uncertain but determination as if he was willing to speak it but afraid. Poor Chock! He could be annoying but it made me sad to see he was struggling. I had to help him.

I picked him up, stroking his feathers, trying to calm him; keeping him from forcing the words out in haste. I peered at him softly. "Abensa." I said.

He looked at me and looked down. "Abensa…" he squawked. Yes! My happiness took over. "Abensa utyu…." I continued.

Chock spoke again, a little less tense. "Abensa utyu…" He stopped. Was he thinking of what to say? "Anja ubensu!" He finished proudly. Yes! He did it!

I set him down and ruffled his feathers. I could have taught him more but that was all I had to teach right now. Besides, he seemed contented with himself and so was I. I had to work anyway.

I hurried over to Mandy, with Chock, the eggs, and dictionary in hands. She looked up. "Hello sweet! I see you got the eggs!"

I nodded. "Yes Mandy, and I got Chock to speak a little in Ayorthaian and Elfian!" I said happily.

Mandy looked amazed. "Really sweet?" she asked. She looked startled, I suppose because Chock was always meant to be stubborn.

"Yes, I took him outside after I gathered the eggs and spoke a few phrases to him in Elfian and Ayorthaian. He struggled a bit with the Ayorthaian but did well after a little bit."

Mandy smiled. "That's great sweet! I always knew that bird could try if he were not so stubborn! Perhaps I won't have to find a recipe for parrot stew after all!" She laughed and we chuckled at her old joke.

After a while Mandy composed herself. "Ok, sweet, now that you are finished gathering the eggs can you help me gather herbs?"

Again I nodded and kneeled down with Mandy. I looked aside and gasped. Mandy's basket was practically _overflowing_ with herbs! How did she need more?

I turned towards her. "Mandy, surely you don't need more herbs? You got enough for '_two' _banquets put together!" I said, emphasizing the word "two."

Mandy laughed. "I know sweet!" Now she lowered her tone to a whisper and added, "I just thought you would like to _surprise_ Lady Hattie with some. Did you not read the note?"

I thought for a moment and literally smacked myself on the head. "Oh, now I do! I'm sorry Mandy for questioning you."

Mandy waved her hand. "No matter sweet, it's no big deal." Now she settled herself down on the grass looking towards an herb with bulbous leaves and bobbling stems.

"Now how about this one." She picked it up and held it in the palm of her hand. Her hand oversized it. I looked at it.

"It's _quite_ small." I observed.

She nodded. "Yes, but its quite helpful."

"How will something so small be helpful on someone like Hattie?" I said, reminded her that Hattie was big and wondered how could such a small herb work against her.

"It's called Wollyspurt," she explained. "It can be put in someone's drink and the drinker will obtain a swollen face for a week."

I could hardly contain my excitement. If we used it Hattie's face would look even larger than it was before! Char would detest her appearance more than ever!

"Let's use it!" I suddenly said.

"What?" Mandy said.

"I said, 'Let's use it!'" I said again, still excited.

"Oh yes, of course!" Mandy said. She reached down and picked a sprig of it. Then she handed it to me, which I put within the folds of my skirt.

"Keep this with you, sweet. Until the Lady Hattie gets her tea with lunch." She instructed.

I nodded, _very_ happily and we left to make breakfast.

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty much, normally. Except for the fact that we had to pack for tomorrow and get ready for tonight. After breakfast, when I was washing the floors Hattie disrupted my task at hand with Olive at her side.

"Stop Ella." She said.

I stopped, and wiped my hands glaring distastefully at her.

"Don't stare at me like that, Ella!"

My gaze lessened.

"Good. Now, hurry up. Ollie and I need to go to the market for gowns tonight. We need your help picking them out."

I tried to glare at her again, but couldn't. My distaste for her grew. Didn't she have enough gowns already? I was about to argue but Hattie spoke.

"Be silent, Ella."

My mouth closed. Now the only thing I could do was frown at her and glare at her in my thoughts.

Hattie smiled. "Good girl." She started to walk. "Come, we must hurry to the market for our gowns." She turned towards me. "When we reach the market you may speak. But for now you must learn from your incompetence."

The curse pulled at me. There was nothing I could do…I followed them outside to the awaiting carriage.

About a half an hour later we arrived at the market. Relief flowed through me once the order wore off and I could speak. Hattie and Olive saw the gown shops brimming with new gowns and their or rather Hattie's eyes glittered. We exited the carriage, and Hattie pounced along with Olive. Sadly, Mandy wasn't present so she couldn't say the counter command to any of Hattie or Olive's orders.

"Come along, Ella. We must see this shop!"

"No! No! That gown would look positively lovely on me!"

"No it wouldn't dear sister. You are too young for it. It will only befit me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"_Me_!"

After a few moments more of their bickering they finally concluded to a shop. It was Madame Fuerivno's shop. This was where we had gotten our gowns for Hattie's ball! They both squealed with delight and rushed in gushing at the contents the store now held.

New gowns hung from each side of the store and lay on shelves. Fabrics of different color and kind lined each section. In the far end stood curtains for dressing and display counters with jewelry.

Relief found me as Olive hurried to one section and Hattie hurried to another. I walked around the store taking in my surroundings of newly made gowns

I hurried to the counter and found the same lady as before. It was Madame Fuerivno.

"Hello Ella, dear." She said with a smile causing creases on her wrinkled face.

"Hello Madam Fuerivno." I said curtsying.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked.

I brought my voice down to a whisper. "My stepmother is holding a banquet for a departure to Ayorthia tomorrow and I need a gown so I can meet an acquaintance there." I hoped I didn't say too much.

Madam Fuerivno nodded. She seemed to get it without having to lead me to explain anything else. "I understand, dear. Come with me. We just got a new gown in that I think would suit your complexion very nicely."

She walked to the back of the room. I followed her. She disappeared in the storage room while I waited with patience that didn't last long. I tapped my foot nervously. If she didn't hurry, Hattie and Olive would come looking for me.

My hopes returned. In a few moments, she came back with a gown in her arms. She handed it to me. "Try this, my dear."

She led me behind a curtain to change, and then waited patiently outside. I began unlacing my gown and stepped out of it. I picked up the gown Madame Fuerivno had handed me and looked at it. It was a spicy green dress with a square neck and small train. A pattern of forest leaves was embroidered down the sides. It reminded me of the gown I had worn after Mothers funeral. I slid the gown on and laced up the back with difficulty. Then I looked at my reflection. It was simple enough and brought out the color of my eyes. Pleased with what I saw I unlaced the back and slid my old gown on again. I carefully folded the gown and stepped out from behind the curtain with it. Madame Fuerivno remained, waiting for me.

"Do you like that gown, dear?" Madame Fuerivno asked with hopeful eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, it is very fine."

Madame Fuerivno smiled. "I knew you would like it. Green does look very nice on you."

I smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Madame Fuerivno."

"Your very welcome, dear." She took the gown from my arms. Then she walked behind the counter. "That will be six KJ's, my dear."

I was suddenly nervous. Would I have enough money? I remember Mandy had given me a few KJ's for Hattie, Olive, and myself. But would it be enough? Looking to the side I saw Hattie and Olive finishing up with their gown searching. Unfortunately.

I searched my apron pocket vainly for the KJ's. Finding three, I searched for three more frantically and found some. I placed them on the counter and Madame took them. She took my gown and placed it in a bag. I picked it up.

"Have a good day, my dea…" Madame Fuerivno was cut off. Hattie and Olive had reached us; their arms loaded with a gown and jewelry. Hattie saw the bag I held and her beady eyes glittered with jealousy.

"What do you have there?" She asked. She made a grab for it, but I held it fast and out of her reach, thank goodness.

"Nothing…" I said quickly. Hattie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. I quickly made up an excuse. "It's just some fabric for some more gowns I'll be making for the trip tomorrow, Lady. Your mother suggested it. "'My girls can never look too beautiful,'" She said." I hoped it would trick them.

Hattie still looked suspicious but was convinced. "Very well." She said. Then she and Olive handed me their gowns and jewelry. "Buy them for us."

I nodded and took the heavy gowns and jewelry. Hattie's gown was a sickeningly pale red color with a hint of purple. It reminded me slightly of a bruised tomato. Tiny rosettes lined the skirt and the back of it trailed a little ways on the floor. Her necklace was a golden chain with scattered diamonds and pearls. Her circlet was a reminisce of that. Olives was a yellow color with orange rosettes and her circlet was like Hattie's but had less jewels and was smaller. As was her necklace. Hattie obviously ordered her to pick less _extravagant _attire and jewels for her outfit. Frankly, if I had a choice I would've picked Olive over Hattie's anytime.

I quickly paid for them and this time handed them to Hattie and Olive. They took them and left happily with their supposedly treasures. I waited for them to leave and turned to Madame Fuerivno. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Polite young ladies aren't they?" She said this matter-of-factly and I giggled slightly.

"You should see them at home!" I said, chuckling. She laughed at the joke and composed herself.

She stared at me for a moment then realized. "Oh my dear, I forgot about your jewelry!"

I blushed. I was embarrassed. "No need. You don't have too…" She waved her hand, silencing me.

"Nonsense! No gown is complete without jewelry and I have something perfect to go with your gown!" I was shocked. "No, you don't have to…"

It was for naught. She was already reaching down underneath the counter for something. I couldn't meet her eyes. She came back up with a velvet box so I assumed it was special. She opened it and my heart stopped. Inside, was a necklace of ivy ropes that carried dark green leaves. Next to it was a circlet of similar stature that went around in a braided fashion with crystal beads lying on the leaves. They looked like raindrops drooping on leaves in the rain. It was perfect!

I couldn't find my voice. "I…I…Oh wow…"

Madame Fuerivno smiled. "I knew you would like it, dear. It will suit you well with your gown."

In spite of her enjoyment at my speechlessness towards the jewelry I shook my head. "No, Madame. I can't except that."

She looked shocked and she put her hands on her hips regarding me with a mocking fashion. "And why not, my dear?"

I couldn't find words that wouldn't cause her grief. "It's…it's just that…well…you've done so much for me…and I don't want to be a burden so…"

Madame Fuerivno laughed disrupting my speech. "A burden? Oh my dear, you could never be a burden to me! You are such a sweet and lovely girl! You deserve a treat such as this!"

I tried to argue with her once more but I knew it would be hopeless. Besides she looked happy with it. I looked down with embarassment. "Well…I suppose if that is what's best…"

Again she disrupted my speech. "Dear, I will hear no more of it. Take it now. I want you too. Besides I was never able to give it away anyway."

I looked up startled. "You mean you were never able to sell it?"

She nodded. "That's right. It's been her for a few years time now. I was hoping it would sell. It made me sad to see such a treasure be kept in her day after day gathering dust."

That convinced me. She wanted me to take it. Not just for my needs but for her needs. But what could I give her? I had used all my money to pay for Hattie and Olive's gowns.

I took a deep breath. "Alright. You win. I will take it. But…I do not know what to pay for it with. I used all my money for my stepsisters gowns and…"

Madame Fuerivno waved her hand at me, concluding she would discuss this matter no further. "I feel no grief, for not getting a sum of money in return for my items. The only grief I would feel would be to not having accomplished a small task of bringing happiness back to a young girl's day."

Her words quieted me and saddened me. How kind she was. If this was her wish I would take the jewels and where them proudly. Taking that into thought I realized that ten minutes have passed. Hattie would have my hide if she realized I was gone for ten minutes! But Olive would probably not even realize one minute had passed so I needed not worry about her. Thinking quickly in my haste I leaned over the counter and pulled Madame Fuerivno into a embrace.

"Thank you ma'am! You have most definitely brightened my day! But I must hurry for if my stepsisters realize I am gone my happiness will certainly be dampened once again!"

Madame Fuerivno laughed and I released her. "I understand my dear. The world awaits us. I do hope you enjoy your gown. I must get back to work." She said, rubbing her eyes. I nodded understandingly.

"Yes, my stepsisters will be waiting for me." I turned to leave, turned back, and waved. "Good afternoon, Madame Fuerivno."

Madame Fuerivno waved back. "Good afternoon, my dear."

Ooh! Finally finished with that chapter! Sorry if it was a bit long! The next chapter will be up soon. R&R!


	16. Lunchtime

We arrived back at the manor, quickly enough, thank goodness. And as soon as the carriage stopped the footman had to avoid being trampled as he helped Hattie and Olive from the carriage.

Hattie then picked up her skirts and attempted to walk gracefully to the house, but not without wobbling, somewhat. Olive followed her.

I picked up the numerous garments Hattie and Olive bought and continued towards the house. I had to stop a few times now and then because various amounts of jewels would fall to the ground and I would have to reach down to pick them up.

By the time I reached the house my arms and hands were tired and my back ached. Inside, I quickly set the clothes on a chair and began to walk to the kitchen. I was met with Hattie's large teeth in my face. I grimaced in pain.

"Ella, be a dear and put those things up in my room and Ollie's room." She flashed me a fake smile. I groaned in exhaustion, picked up the garments and started upstairs.

Hattie must have heard me for she spoke once more. "And once you are done with that be sure to come back downstairs. I am quite hungry (It was only eleven in the morning) and I would like to eat my lunch soon."

_I don't care. _"Fine." I said miserably and waited to see if she would say anything.

"And be careful." She added. "My gown must be absolute for the banquet tonight."

I nodded, and smirked as I turned away. She would be less than absolute later.

Hattie stood there, probably thinking of something else to say. Eventually she gave up and left for the parlor, obviously convinced that she would get the chance to order me about later. Shaking my head, I gathered Hattie and Olive's many purchases and started up the, to my discouragement, many stairs of the manor.

_

* * *

_

_Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight-_

I staggered. I had been counting the number of stairs I had climbed so far. There were approximately forty eight stairs I had to climb. I had twenty to go. How could anyone have that many stairs in their home? I continued, but stopped, gasping for breath. The gowns and jewelry were very detailed and therefore were heavier on my arms. My legs hurt from climbing and my arms and back hurt. I needed a break. I moved to set down the gowns.

Instantly, my breathing was ragged. I coughed. I couldn't see. The room seemed to be spinning as I tried to sit down. Hattie's previous order was still there. The curse wouldn't allow me to sit. I groaned. I was too tired to move.

I tried to sit, once again. My legs became sore and they seemed to plant me in my place. They were acting one with the curse. My body was rigid. I could not drop the gowns or sit without my complaints occuring. I moved down again. My legs were unmoving. My heart throbbed in my chest. I stood and felt fine.

I sighed and gathered the gowns in my arms. My feet at once began the climb and my arms were heavy with pain and my back remained stiff. It was better, however, than yielding against the curse.

* * *

I somehow forced myself up to the landing without cessation. I chose to enter Hattie's room first. She had the most gowns. It would be better to rid myself of her burden first. I stepped to her elaborate bed and placed the gowns and jewels on it. Then I left. I didn't care if she wanted them stored properly.

My pile was smaller when I reached Olive's room. I walked in and looked around. I had only rarely been in Olive's room a few times. I was requested in Hattie's chamber often. I noticed that a jumble of unwashed gowns sat on the floor. She had probably been too indolent to do much about it. A profusion of crumbs from past desserts littered the once clean floor. Flowers had wilted in their vases and the curtains on her four-poster bed were hung carelessly. I pitied the maid whose task would be to clean her room.

Breaking myself out of my thoughts, I hurried downstairs to see Hattie waiting for me.

"There you are, Ella. Go make lunch." She ordered.

I ran towards the kitchen, surprising Hattie. I was happy that she didn't see my smile. I met Mandy. Chock was perched on her shoulder.

"Ah, there you are, sweet." She brought her voice to a whisper. "Did you bring the herb?"

I took it out and showed it to her.

"Excellent." She went to the stove where a huge pot sat bubbling. "I'm making chicken soup for young mistress."

I stood on my toes and saw a mixture of leeks and carrots among the chicken. Mandy noticed my look of hunger and laughed.

"Would you like a taste?"

I was more than willing. I nodded.

She handed me a spoonful. I had enough sense to blow it before placing it in my mouth. I savored the taste.

"It's delicious." I said happily.

She laughed. "Thank you sweet. Although I think mistress will think otherwise."

This time I laughed with her. I had to lean on a chair to keep from falling. Our laughter rang out and in the midst of it all we heard a jumble coming from the other room.

Mandy quieted first. "Stop laughing, Ella."

I stopped and I helped Mandy with lunch. She stirred and poured the soup into three bowls which I placed them on a tray. She handed it to me.

"Careful Mistress. I won't have you washing the floor again tonight." She then placed the herb in Hattie's bowl which was turned in a way so I would know which one was changed.

I nodded and hurried out with the soup.

"Well, it's about time," Mum Olga snapped. "What kept you?"

I thought quickly. "I...had to clean up a mess in the kitchen..."

"Well be more careful next time," She said coolly. "I don't want my expensive carpets stained because of your clumsiness."

"Don't worry, madam. I won't" She snorted but leaned down to eat. Hattie and Olive followed suit. Servants crowded into the room with drinks and spices for the soup.

As they ate I wrinkled my brow in thought. I never called Mum Olga madam before. I suppose I wanted the plan to work perfectly. I shuddered, again. I was acting like a puppet again.

Olive finished first. She was slurping the soup that remained in her bowl. Mum Olga and Hattie frowned at her, then finished theirs too. Afterwards Mum Olga called serving maids in to clear the table, then she addressed me.

"Very good, Ella. Now hurry along to your other chores."

She left. I waited. I knew Hattie would have a command for me.

I was right. "Ella, dear, come with me, I must get ready for the feast early." Hattie hurried upstairs and out of sight. I followed, an _evil_ grin on my face.


End file.
